


Vampirism

by EnnArr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bella Swan Bashing, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Humor, Hybrid Hermione, OOC, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Overpowered Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Twilight, True Mates, Vampire Hermione Granger, true mate bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnArr/pseuds/EnnArr
Summary: He was the broody, unattainable Cullen brother. She was the beautiful, enigmatic new girl. Their lives wouldn’t have crossed if they weren’t interconnected by fate. All he asked for was a chance; all she longed for was a home. Neither of them foresaw what was about to come but if they stayed together, they might make it through the end. AU. [Hermione Granger x Edward Cullen]
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Hermione Granger, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Sanguini, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Arise from the Dead

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga. **

** Chapter One **

_** Arise from the Dead ** _

_ December 28, 1998 _

"I pronounce you bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered when Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World, kissed his new wife, Ginevra Molly Potter née Weasley. Their passionate exchange brought catcalls and hollers from the guests, but mostly from the bride's side of the family, who were men in majority. Pulling away, the newlyweds both sported a bright smile on their faces that could make any man blind. They turned to their audience, laughing when they hadn't ceased their applause or their cheers. A large family of redheads went to the new couple, giving them their blessings as well as patting the raven haired and green-eyed man on the back, welcoming him as he officially and legally joined their family.

"Congratulations, mate!" Ronald Billius Weasley, Harry's best friend and best man, smiled broadly at him. "I couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law. You better make Ginny happy; you hear? Remember, I'm not the only brother who will come after you if you hurt our little sister."

Ginny scowled at him. "Last time I checked, Ron, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Then shooting an impish grin to her new husband, she added, "Though I wouldn't mind you teaching Harry a lesson or two after I'm done with him."

Harry chuckled at his new wife before turning to his best friend. "She's the most important person in my life, Ron. Believe me when I say that I will do anything and everything to make her happy."

Since the wedding was held at Hogwarts Academy, they decided that the reception would be held at the Burrow, where the Weasley's lived. It was a clear night where stars twinkled like diamonds on the black sky and candlelit lanterns floated above the tables that were scattered amongst the small area beside the house. A small stage was in front, overlooking the tables, and on the side, were the newlywed's table. Everyone was still laughing at Ron's Best Man speech when Luna Lovegood, who was the Maid of Honour, spoke on the stage.

"May I have your attention, please?" Her dreamy and sweet voice was like a gentle caress of the wind. "Normally, the Maid of Honour is the one who gives a speech about the bride. However, the Nargles prevented me from making the speech because I wasn't the original choice for that title." She ignored everyone's startled gasp or Ginny's worried frown. "So, I gave the responsibility to the young woman who should've been the Maid of Honour instead."

Luna jumped down the stage and skipped towards her table, humming merrily whilst the guests watched her, confused by her behaviour. They didn't notice the person who stepped out of the shadows after Luna's speech, and had only managed to catch her with their gazes when she started towards the stage with a slow pace and a deliberate sway of her hips. They could tell that the person was a woman because of the midnight blue dress that she wore underneath her cloak, although her face was hidden beneath the hood that was pulled over her head.

Everyone murmured when she stood in the middle of the stage and there was a moment of silence before she pulled her hood off her head to reveal her identity to the crowd. Everyone gasped when they saw her face. Harry perked up from his seat, his green eyes widening in shock whilst his wife covered her open mouth, eyes glistening with tears. Ron spat his drink and didn't even wipe the stain dripping on his collar as he gaped at woman on the stage.

The woman couldn't be more than twenty and she was, by far, the most beautiful woman that they had ever seen, aside from Fleur Delacour-Weasley, who was a quarter Veela. Her beauty was beyond words, almost otherworldly and ethereal. Her hair was in different shades of brown that tumbled in fat curls over her shoulders and down the middle of her back, and it was styled as though she had only gotten out of bed. It was the kind of style that women tried to achieve—but failed—to look sexier and more seductive. She had an hourglass figure; her hips tempted the men—and some women—around the area to caress and grip her curves just to feel how soft her flesh looked like underneath her dress. They couldn't even begin to describe the effect of her heart shape face or her swan like neck, her long and slender musician fingers, the curve of her butt, and her toned legs that went on for miles despite her rather short height.

Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, and it brought attention to her bow shaped ruby lips, her thick dark eyelashes, her perfectly plucked eyebrows, and her golden eyes. She stood unnaturally still in front of the mass and, even from afar, they could tell that she wasn't breathing. She was like a marble statue, sculpted for many years to achieve perfection, before the gods decided to bless her with life. There was a beat of silence until finally, she smiled, revealing straight pearly white teeth. All the men gaped, lust dilating their pupils, and all the women glared at the beauty that outshone the present Veelas and even the bride herself.

Ron began drooling unconsciously and Harry had to look down to avoid his new wife's pointed glare when he stared inappropriately long at the woman on the stage.

"Hello, everyone," she said, her voice husky and musical, like a melody of their most favourite songs. It was hearing the song of a Siren, calling the attention of men and women alike. "My name is Hermione Granger."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Harry looked up, Ginny stifled a sob, and Ron paled. _Hermione Granger?_ They thought, looking uneasily at the person to their left and right. Nobody had seen Hermione Granger since the Battle of Hogwarts and that was seven months ago, give or take. They said that she was injured quite badly with no chances of recovery and the majority of the Wizarding World believed that the Champion of the Muggleborns, Sympathizer to all Mistreated Magical Creatures, and the Brightest Witch of the Age was dead. Now, she was standing in front of them all, looking healthy and alive. Not to mention, but exceedingly more beautiful than the last time they had seen her.

Harry managed to tear his gaze away from his supposed to be dead best friend when Ginny tapped him on the shoulder. The redhead pointed at someone from the crowd of guests and Harry turned to spot a familiar man standing at the far corner. The sandy haired man was watching him with a light smile on his scarred face.

"Remus?" Harry wondered aloud. He hadn't seen his father's best friend for a whole six months, ever since the older man had brought it upon himself to become Hermione's guardian and help her recover from the injuries she sustained from the war. He turned to the woman on stage. "He must've brought her back for our wedding."

Ginny nodded, leaning closer to her husband and staring at Hermione, the girl she considered her best friend, her older sister, and the one person who helped her with the deep infatuation she had for Harry Potter back when the Chosen One was still ignoring her.

"I'm glad that she's here," she said, unable to look away at her. "She deserves to be here. She should be here in the first place. It doesn't matter if she's... different now."

Because, whether they liked it or not, she was different. She wasn't the same Hermione they grew up with. The Hermione they knew had bushy brown hair and had never cared for her looks. The Hermione they're witnessing right now might as well be a model covering for _Witch Weekly_. However, just like Ginny had said, it didn't matter if they could no longer spot the old Hermione from the new one. The only important thing was that she was alive and she came back home to them.

"I know many of you are wondering how and why I'm here in front of you all when I'm believed, by the majority of the Wizarding World, to be dead," Hermione continued as though she wasn't aware of the lust filled eyes trained upon her. "However, I won't tell you anything of it because this is my best friend's wedding and I'd rather focus on them rather than me." She glanced at the newlyweds with a soft expression on her face and Ginny couldn't stop her sob this time. "I can't ever forget the day when a fourteen years old Ginny Weasley approached me regarding about her massive crush on Harry Potter and asked me what to do about it. She approached me, out of all people, the bookish bookworm who doesn't have a clue about crushes and love. Talk about a wrong place to ask love advice from."

Ginny giggled and dabbed a handkerchief on the corner of her eyes as the guests laughed at Hermione's tease. Harry smiled softly at his wife and pulled her closer to his side.

"I was only sixteen and this fourteen-year-old little girl knew more about love than I did," Hermione said, smiling at the redheaded witch. "It was embarrassing to say the least that I have no idea what to say. Not only because of the lack of experience, mind you, but the knowledge that Harry was already fancying another different girl. I knew that if Harry didn't spot this hidden gem in his best mate's little sister, he would regret it forever. So, that day I told Ginny to come out of her shell and unfold her wings, to let herself fly and be free. I said that she could hold on to her love for him but that it shouldn't stop her from growing, and I can never be prouder when she grew into a confident young woman today. I can never be too happy to see that Harry saw this great potential in Ginny too."

"Ginny, you are the best female friend that I ever have with a beautiful soul that I have the pleasure of knowing. I had watched you grow and I had witnessed the amazing love that you have for the man beside you. You two have such an incredible love that is so real and I can only hope that whenever problems find you, that you'd hold on to this great love because we absolutely can't imagine a Ginny without Harry or a Harry without Ginny in this life. You two, out of all wizards and witches out there, deserve this kind of love that is full of warmth and peace, and I would like to make a toast." She raised a glass filled with Firewhiskey and the guests did the same. "For the new and happy couple. May they be blessed with their eternal love. To Harry and Ginny."

"To Harry and Ginny," they repeated solemnly and drank from their glass.

They all heard the bride's watery laugh and cooed when the groom kissed her tears away. Harry looked up from his wife's teary gaze to find that Hermione was now gone from the stage. He frowned and looked at the spot where Remus was standing to find that he disappeared too. That's when someone tapped him twice on his shoulder blades and he spun to find that it was Hermione, standing so still behind him that anyone could've mistaken her for a statue.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny." The sound of her voice was even more pleasant to hear up close. She smiled softly at the new Potter. "You look so beautiful, Ginny."

Ginny's brown eyes were filled with longing for the girl in front of her. "You too, 'Mione." She blinked away the unshed tears before turning to Harry. "I'll just go speak with Mum."

Harry nodded and the both of them watched the redhead go, knowing that she was silently crying. As she disappeared out of their sight, Harry faced Hermione. Hermione, sensing his gaze on her, flickered her eyes towards him, an amused grin ghosting her lips.

"Are you just going to stare at me like an idiot?" She teased, and it was such a Hermione-like remark that Harry couldn't help but to laugh.

Harry was about to hug her when she took a step back, her pinched expression telling him to refrain from walking closer to her. His arms slowly fell to his hide. The sinking feeling in his stomach dimmed the smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again," he began unsurely. "It's been so long. How are you?"

It was surreal to see her alive again, but Harry knew that she wasn't really alive anymore. She might be talking, walking, and breathing the same air as they were but she would be always different from them. She wasn't just a Muggleborn witch: she was another thing entirely. An anomaly to the society, both Wizarding and Muggle world. However, to Harry and Ginny, and everyone who grew up with her and loved her, she would always be Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of the Age, the smartest witch next to Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I'm fine," she replied, brushing her hair back with ease. The old Hermione's fingers would've tangled in her curls but the new Hermione didn't have the same problem. "Well, as fine as I can ever be, I guess. I'm still adjusting. Remus is a huge help to my... change. It's difficult since the scent of magical blood tempts me more than normal blood does so, it's best if you keep your distance. I'm already risking a lot by being here."

So, that's why she retreated when he was about to hug her. Harry looked at the girl in front of her and there was a pang in his chest as he realized that she would never grow old and never have a family of her own. She would watch as they'd grow old and she'd remain trapped in a body of an eighteen years old girl, forever. He hated himself for what happened to her. Everything that had happened to her was because of her connections to him, after all.

Harry gulped down the lump that threatened to choke him and said hoarsely, "But you're here though. That means you can control yourself at least, right? You're not really a danger to us?"

Her once chocolate brown eyes was now shining gold but Harry could still see the warmth in them that was so much like the old Hermione. "I can control myself somewhat but I will always be a danger to you, Harry. To everyone, really."

"But you're here," Harry pointed out adamantly. "Remus wouldn't let you come here if he didn't think if it was safe."

Hermione shut her eyes, looking frustrated at her friend's stubbornness. "Remus didn't want me to come here in the first place, but he relented after I convinced him that I was full enough and I wouldn't start attacking anyone in sight. He just agreed because I didn't want to miss your wedding and he also wanted to see Tonks and Teddy. He misses them."

It was an understatement. Remus hadn't seen his family for six months, ever since he started helping Hermione cope with her new abilities. Hermione was dangerous to the rest of them, aside from Remus but that was only because of his lycanthropy, which heightened his strength ten times the average human. With his strength, he could easily overthrow her with a few well-placed jabs in case she went berserk and attack some humans.

"How is Remus, by the way?" Harry enquired, desperately trying to change the subject. "I just saw him but I never have gotten the chance to talk to him."

"He's great." She looked away to focus on a spot behind him. "But I think he doesn't want to be away from Tonks and Teddy anymore. I can tell that he's missing them. We've been talking, actually, about my situation."

"Are you coming home?" It was the first thought that he came up with. The delight in Harry's tone was enough to make her flinch in discomfort but the wizard hadn't seen her reaction as he was too thrilled at the prospect of her coming back to them. "That's great! When? Are you going to stay at the Burrow?"

"Harry..." Her voice was soft and kind. It was a voice she used whenever she meant to placate him, knowing her response would likely trigger his anger. "I'm not coming back to the Wizarding World. Ever."

He went rigid. He felt betrayed by her response. "But... That wasn't part of the deal. Remus only said that he's going to take you away so that you can control your thirst and so that you wouldn't hurt anyone. Remus didn't say anything about you not coming back here."

"That was before we found out that I'm more inclined to feed on magical blood than normal, muggle ones," she rebutted. "That means you and Ginny and everyone else are in danger whenever I'm here. The only reason that Remus is safe with me is because of his lycanthropy. His blood is essentially poison to me but you and all of the others here aren't safe as he is."

"But you would never hurt us!"

"I can hurt you, Harry. I just chose not to. Our history together doesn't change the fact that I can kill you in a manner of seconds, Harry." She stared frostily at her friend. "You don't know how hard it is for me to stop myself from..." She didn't continue but the idea lingered between them.

Harry looked away from her intense gold stare, wishing for the hundredth time to catch a glimpse of honey brown eyes once again. The atmosphere between them was suddenly tense and it reminded Harry of the times when he and Hermione had a disagreement about something, like the time when Hermione told Professor McGonagall about his Firebolt and her jealousy over the Half-Blood Prince's book. Looking back at it now, he realised how small and petty their arguments were about compared to how dire the situation they were in now.

"So, you're leaving again once this ceremony is over," he concluded, his voice hard, "and you're never going to come back."

Hermione pursed her lips, looking apologetic. "Yes, I am. And no. No, I won't."

Harry sighed harshly, darting his gaze away from her. "So, you came here just to say goodbye to us?" _To me?_

"Yes."

The finality in her tone just made him feel worse and his thoughts suddenly brought him back to the Battle of Hogwarts, a little over seven months ago to be precise. His mind took him to the time when Hermione was viciously attacked as she tried to help Luna Lovegood who was injured and quickly losing blood amidst the battle. He wished that he hadn't witnessed it when it happened but he did and he hated himself because he hadn't done anything to save her. If it weren't for Ron, who immediately snapped out of his daze enough to send a curse towards the creature who had pin her against the wall and hurt her, Hermione would've been dead.

However, it was too late. She was already bitten. The change was inevitable and the only way to stop it was to end her life. Ron and Harry didn't want to lose her and thus made the painstaking decision to let the turn happen. However, in the end, they still lost her either way. Six months without any sort of communication, without knowing if she had survived and lived, was a reminiscent of the moment when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. The waiting and the uncertainty nearly crippled him. The only thought that had gotten him going those first few months after the Final Battle was the idea that she was still coming back to them. Now, she was speaking of leaving forever. The pain was already present in Harry's chest just by thinking about it.

"Couldn't Remus find something?" He sounded desperate, even to his own ears, but he was past caring at this point. "I mean, there has to be a way for you to stay here. This... This is your whole life, Hermione. This. Right here. With us. You can't just leave."

"If only it's that easy, Harry," she told him as she tried to plead her case. "I've been bitten and turned. This isn't the same as Remus' condition, Harry. Unlike him, I can't change into a werewolf every full moon and I can't drink Wolfsbane potion so that I can gain control of myself. Unlike lycanthropy, there is no known cure for vampirism and that is exactly what I am: a vampire."

Harry winced at her admission and Hermione's eyes softened towards him. She knew that they had never spoken about her 'condition' out loud because they were never comfortable with the knowledge that she was now a vampire, essentially classified in the Wizarding World as a dark creature. Ron, especially, couldn't handle it, verging close in denial whenever someone mentioned it. The redheaded wizard always thought that it was his fault that he was too slow to help her when the vampire had attacked her. He blamed himself for the condition she was in, thinking that if he had acted sooner, she could've been saved without turning into a vampire. It was probably the reason why he hadn't approached her right now. Their best friend of six years was no longer human. Instead, a bloodsucking creature, as Ron had called her one time, had replaced her.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm not safe anymore." Harry hated the pleading tone in her melodic voice. "I don't have any other choice but to leave so that I can't risk anyone in danger. It's breaking my heart, Harry, because I won't see you again or Ginny or Ron or the other Weasleys or our friends, but I have to do this. Leaving is the best choice for me and for you."

He averted his gaze to his shoes. "How is that the best? It's unfair. You should be here with us."

"Life normally isn't fair. You, of all people, should know that." A pregnant pause. "You have to understand that I'm doing this for your own good, Harry. It's time that you don't have to make the hard decisions anymore. It's time that you get to live the life you always envisioned for yourself. You and I didn't want or meant for this to happen but it did. Even by vampire standards, I'm different. The only thing that I can think of is going away and starting over."

"You're basically making excuses to run away from us," he accused.

She sighed tiredly. "I'm not running away. I'm just trying to protect you from myself. Please understand, Harry. I don't want to fight. It's bad enough that you disapprove of my decision."

"What do you want me to do?" He snapped, his green eyes flashing. "What? Am I just going to accept my best friend leaving the life she has always known? Leaving her friends and family?"

"I want you to be happy." Her voice was calm and resolute in contrast to the anger simmering in his voice. "You don't have to accept anything as of now. I want you to live the life you have always wanted. With your wife and future children because that's all I have ever wanted. For you to love and be loved in return. If I stay here, I will just be holding you back. This is better for the both of us."

A shaky breath escaped his lips and he blinked when he realised the sudden wetness in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to hug her but from what he gathered; it would be perilous being close to her. Hermione was still a newborn vampire and Remus had warned them that newborns were particularly lethal. It was the reason why they left in the first place, to train Hermione how to control her thirst. That was until they discovered in their travels that Hermione was more tempted by magical blood than muggle ones and it changed everything.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione," he whispered, knowing with her enhanced hearing that she heard it.

Hermione had always been his constant, the person who was always there and the one who never left him. He didn't want her to leave. Without her, he was at lost. Despite his love for Ginny, he knew that their relationship didn't come close to the amicable and comfortable one that Harry had with Hermione. He had a special bond with Hermione that not even Ron could compare to. She was more than the rock who kept him standing through hard times; she was his very own wings that made him fly to the sky. However, as of the moment, his wings were getting cut off. What was he going to do now without Hermione by his side?

"I'll miss you, too, Harry." The familiar tenderness in her voice warmed his chest despite the pain that was slowly blossoming. "But you know that I can't stay."

"Is Remus coming with you?" Harry questioned.

"No," she shook her head, "he won't. I can't keep him away from his family any longer. Teddy needs to grow up with his father by his side. It will be unfair if I kept him away. It's the least that I can do for all the things that Remus has done for me."

"And what did Remus say about this decision of yours?" Knowing Remus and his adoration for Hermione that grew ever since she saved Sirius and kept his lycanthropy a secret — despite Snape revealing it in the end — he must've fought tooth and nail about her decision to leave the Wizarding World.

"As usual, he was... displeased, to say the least." She crossed her arms; the unnatural stillness of her stature made him uncomfortable. "He didn't want me to go but I reasoned with him that I had to establish my independence and learn how to survive on my own. He can't be my guardian forever after all. In the end, he had no choice but to agree, mostly because of Tonks and Teddy."

Despite he understood her reasoning, Harry felt dismayed. "So, where will you go then?"

Hermione turned away and stared distantly at the merry guests who made use of the dancefloor. She smiled tenderly when she saw Arthur Weasley dancing with his daughter. "He said something about a small town in America that would be a perfect place for a creature of the night"—Harry winced—"since the sunny days are rare there and I can almost lead a normal life if I want to. The small town is protected by a secret shape shifter tribe that monitors any vampire that decides to settle down in the community when a treaty was made roughly sixty-three years ago. The treaty prevented every vampire to step onto their own land, feed on humans or turn anyone. In exchange, the Quileute tribe will keep their existence as a secret from the unsuspecting humans."

"How did Remus know about that if it's supposed to be a secret? And how did he even find that place?" Harry had never heard of a town as strange as that and Remus hadn't told him about it.

"Coincidentally, the tribe shifts into a wolf form, and since Remus changes into a werewolf every full moon, he fits right into the group. Amazingly enough, Dumbledore recommended the place to him a year after your parents died." She smiled sympathetically when Harry flinched. "He stayed there for eleven years until Dumbledore called him to teach at Hogwarts in our third year. **[1]** He said that the place gave him purpose and peace that he only found in the company of the Marauders, and he thinks that it would bring me the same peace as well."

"And are you planning to go there?" Harry asked slowly, already planning to ask Remus about this 'place' when he noticed that she hadn't mentioned any name of some sort.

Hermione grinned strangely, knowing the plan that was formulating in that head of his. "No," she responded. "Not for a couple of years. I want to travel the world first before I settle down in that place."

"Where will you be traveling?"

"Anywhere. I have no exact destination aside from America. Remus and I had explored some of the other magical communities in Europe in six months to build my control, but I don't think that I can do that any longer, especially without guidance of any kind. I think I'll just stick to the muggle side of the world for the rest of my nonlife."

Harry stared at his best friend with pity on his countenance. Hermione had always loved magic and she was always the first who wanted to learn more about it. It must've been hard for her, to be surrounded by wizards and witches when she couldn't mingle with them without wanting to feast on them. She had fought in the war for her own rights, to prove that she deserved her magic, heritage and blood be damned, only for her to shun her own self from the Wizarding World for fear that she would start attacking any of them. It was simply unfair. Hermione didn't deserve any of this.

"Will you write to us?" Harry asked despite knowing the answer, however he still felt a little bit hopeful.

Hermione sadly shook her head. "You know that I can't."

Harry shut his eyes, nodding mournfully as his hopes were crushed. He had already expected her answer. Remus had prohibited them from communicating with Hermione in the six months they went on an adventure together around Europe, trying to learn everything about vampires and also exercising her control. Hermione likely didn't want to continue communicating with them, knowing that they had all gone on with their lives whilst she was stuck in the same age, the same body, and the same face for the rest of her undead life. It would only break her heart if she wrote to them.

"Will I ever see you again?" He opened his eyes and he couldn't mask the hopeful spark in his emerald gems.

Hermione stared at him before slowly smiling. "We'll see. Who knows?"

It wasn't a promise and it wasn't an outright yes but it was more than what she could give to him at that moment. It was a testament that she was hopeful that they would meet again however unlikely that scenario was. It made him feel warm inside. Hope had always been one of the things that made Hermione the person she was today, whether she was a witch or a vampire. Like the old Hermione before, the new Hermione also easily gave him hope. She was the only one who could.

"As for you," the teasing lilt of her voice made him smile slightly, "I believe that you have a bride to dance with at the moment."

That's when Harry felt the small hand snatching his own and he didn't have time to react when Ginny Potter pulled him to the dancefloor and encouraged him to dance to the jolly tune resonating in the backyard. Harry started dancing to appease his new wife and when he looked back, Hermione was already gone. He returned his attention to his blushing wife and hid his heavy heart behind his smile. He knew that it would be a very long time before he could ever see his long-time friend again.

He only hoped that someday, they would meet again, and then, maybe by that time, he could tell her how much he truly loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I always wondered where Remus spent his years after the Potters died, Sirius went to Azkaban, and Peter disappeared. I think it was written that he hid in a cottage but I somehow skipped that part. Since this is a crossover, I think it would be a very Dumbledore thing to do if he suggested a place for him, such as La Push.


	2. The Undead Visitor

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga. **

** Chapter Two **

_** The Undead Visitor ** _

_ August 26, 2005 _

"Dad, I'm leaving." A fifteen years old teenager with waist length ink hair and dark eyes stomped into the living room where his father was calmly reading the local newspaper. "Are you sure you're going to be alright all alone here in the house?"

Billy Black lifted his brown gaze from the newspaper and leveled his son with a stern stare. "Jacob, just because I can't feel my legs, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself."

Jacob Black chuckled, brushing his long hair back before grabbing a thick wool jacket from the couch. "I know, Dad, but that doesn't mean that I can stop worrying about you. I mean, you're not getting any younger after all."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you the father, or am I?"

"Fine." Jacob grinned, his hands up in a surrender. "You win, but if anything happens to you, just call me at Seth's."

Billy grunted before returning his attention back to the newspaper. He was tired of his son's incessant worry that started since his accident that paralyzed half of his body. Whenever there was an opportunity to distract him, he highly welcomed it, breathing a sigh of relief that his son wasn't around to hover around him like a nanny goat. Jacob was almost as worse as his older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, who constantly berated him whenever they thought that he was risking his health. They were just like their mother, the lot of them, especially Jacob who looked like the male version of his late wife.

"By the way," he called when Jacob was just about to leave, "do you remember Isabella Swan, the little girl who used to come here at the Reservation?"

Jacob paused, appearing as though he was contemplating his father's words. "Isabella? Chief Swan's daughter?" There was something in his eyes that made Billy sit in awareness. "Yes, of course I remembered her. She used to play with Rachel and Rebecca, right?"

There was something eager in Jacob's voice and it caused Billy to discreetly roll his eyes behind his newspaper. It seemed that his son's little crush on Isabella Swan hadn't waned even though it had been years since they had last seen each other. Jacob was at least a year or two younger than Isabella and had always looked up to the older girl. It was cute at first but Isabella made it clear before that she didn't have any interest in his son. She probably thought that she was too good for him.

"That's right," he replied slowly. "I heard from Charlie yesterday that the girl's finally coming back to Forks next week. He said that she's going to live with him."

"Really?"

The obvious excitement in his voice prompted Billy's eyebrows to raise a fraction. "Really. Turns out, Renée got herself remarried and so, Isabella thought that it was time to start living in Forks again."

Billy really didn't understand why the girl's coming back, much less take a permanent residence at her dad's house. From what he remembered of her, the girl hated Forks with a passion. Isabella was just like Renée whenever it came to the small town. It didn't make any sense for her to live here again if all she would ever do was whine and complain. God knew that she had done many of that every time he and Charlie went fishing. They couldn't even catch one because her tantrums were too loud and it would scare the fishes away. Granted, she was only just eleven that time, so he couldn't really fault her since fishing wasn't for impatient people. Isabella Swan was certainly an impatient person, much like her mother.

"That's great!" Jacob beamed at his father. "Do you think that she's going to come here at La Push?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't see why not." To tell the truth, he did not know if Isabella cared enough to visit the Reservation or La Push. It was more than likely that she had forgotten about it because she simply didn't care. Isabella had always been the girl who was stuck within the clouds of her own mind. "Hey, you're making Seth wait for you. Go out already."

Jacob shot an amused smile at his father. "It's your fault for distracting me about Isabella Swan."

"Yes, but it's also your damn fault for allowing me to distract you." Jacob was about to retort but Billy added, "Get out before I make you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Dad. Just stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"That's my line," was his last reply before his son had left him alone in their small and humble home.

Billy sighed in relief. Finally, he was alone. The boy could only be distracted by his friends or by his damn cars. He chuckled to himself, remembering when Jacob was trying to convince him yesterday to sell his truck faster so he could fix another different car. He hadn't told him about Charlie wanting to buy it for his daughter because he knew that Jacob would convince the Chief Police to buy it sooner than later. He loved his old Chevy truck, despite it being old, almost ancient, but because of his accident, he couldn't drive it anymore. He was going to miss the truck and he liked to hold onto it for a moment longer.

Billy folded the newspaper on the coffee table, preparing to roll the wheels on his wheelchair when a flutter of wings made him pause and lift his gaze. A brown barn owl flew from the open window in the kitchen before it swooped down and landed on the armrest of his chair, hooting at him when he stared at it. Billy blinked his eyes and carefully took the letter that was on its beak. The owl hooted again before flapping its wings and flying out of the window it came from.

He glanced at the letter in his hand. The familiar handwriting had prompted him to curse aloud, grateful that his daughters weren't there to reprimand his vulgar words. He only knew one person who would deliver a letter using a bird, and he hadn't heard from him in years, ever since he left La Push to teach in a school in Scotland and later, fight in a war. Remus Lupin was his name and he was his best friend despite that he was a couple of years older than the scarred man was.

Billy was taught by his father about their old ways, the legends and myths, and had always known that Remus was not merely an ordinary man. His father warned him that Remus was a special kind of werewolf that could only phase once in every full moon. At first, he hadn't believed it, so imagine his surprised when he watched his friend changing from a mere man to a werewolf the first month he stayed. Luckily, Remus wasn't dangerous to them whenever he turned although he was a pain in the ass to distract from the normal humans.

What's more, Remus was also a wizard, complete with a stick — a _wand_ , his friend had corrected him before. Billy chuckled as he remembered the moments when his friend used magic in front of him. He could never stop himself from looking so thoroughly surprised. He assumed that his friend hadn't survived in the war, especially since it had been too damn long since he'd heard from him, however the letter was proof that he did. So, with eagerness, he ripped open the letter and read:

_ My Dear Friend, _

_ It must've come as a surprise to you to hear from me after many years of silence. I'm sure that you thought that I was dead and I'm sorry that I have made you believe that I am. You have to understand that I can't continue our correspondence years before without making you or your people a target of our enemies. I know; you're going to argue that you are capable of taking care of yourself, however our enemies are dark wizards and witches; you couldn't stand a chance against one of them, much less a whole group. _

_ Before you ask, yes, I am alive and well — and I'm also married. _

Billy's eyes widened. Married? Remus? He couldn't believe that he'd lived to know that he had gotten himself married!

_ Ha! You must be shocked, but it is true. I've been married for 8 years now to a wonderful woman named Nymphadora Tonks, and we have a 7 years old boy named Teddy. He was named after his deceased grandfather, Ted Tonks. I am relieved to inform you that my son hadn't inherited my lycanthropy, something that I am quite thankful for. I never knew true happiness until I am with either one or both of them. Those two are my pride and joy. _

_ Honestly, I thought that the war would damage and break me, but I am thankful that my family and I survived the war intact. I regret that I may not come back there again because I must focus all my attention to my family and also help rebuild the Wizarding World from the damages the war brought. Despite that the war ended many years ago, change is slow to come and the Wizarding World is still rebuilding and coping up until now. However, as much as I want to tell you about the development of Wizarding World, I have different reasons why I'm now choosing to send you a letter after many years. I just hope that you'd understand them once I explained enough. _

_ You already know that I left La Push to teach at Hogwarts and you know of my best friend's son, Harry Potter, who played a big role in the war. I said in my last letter to you that there was a war in the Wizarding World and only Harry had the power to defeat Voldemort, the leader of the dark side. I will spare you the gruesome details of the Final Battle. Just know that we had lost other people in our side too, some too young and hadn't even started their lives yet. It felt horrible to witness children fighting a war that's supposed to be fought by adults. There were a lot of casualties but we won in the end when Harry defeated Voldemort in battle. _

_ This brings me to a favour that I am about to ask you. The war changed many people, Billy, and it's a tragedy that those young people lost their innocence at such a tender age. One in particular had a drastic change that caused her to pull out from the Wizarding World entirely. Her name is Hermione Granger and she's the most talented and brightest witch of the age. It was a shame to lose her, especially when I saw her as one of my own, a daughter in many ways but blood. You see, amidst in the battle, when she was helping a friend with alarming injuries, she was attacked. _

_ She was bitten, Billy. She was bitten by a vampire. _

Billy paused and reread the last sentences. His shoulders immediately tensed and he grew wary.

_ I know your prejudices towards them. I know that you believe your father's tales about the Cold Ones. We had heard them together after all. The vampires are the natural enemies of the wolves and it pained me to watch her undergo the transition that turned her into one, whilst knowing that she will never be the same again. I had locked her inside a room, all by herself, with no one to hold her down while she screamed and howled for three days. I had erected wards around the room to prevent anyone from coming in and out, and it was hard not to burst in myself to stop her pain. However, that would mean that she would die and we were all selfish enough to let her go through the change. _

Billy paled as he read the last paragraph. How could his friend be cruel enough to subject a human into a painful vampire transition? Had the war messed with that brain of his?

_ I know you are appalled and you think that I should have just killed the girl instead to spare her from the pain, but every one of us who survived the war didn't want to lose her. We were driven by our selfish desires to prevent her death and if it meant that she would turn into a bloodsucking creature, so be it. We love her, Billy, and you know that people do crazy and stupid things for their loved ones. _

_ The first two nights, we didn't think that she would survive, especially when one of our friends, a professor from Hogwarts, informed us that witches and wizards couldn't be turned into a vampire because our magical blood prevented the change from happening. They always died before completing the whole process. A witch or a wizard turning into a vampire is close to impossible. However, to everyone's surprised, she survived, Billy. Hermione has always been a fighter and she's now a vampire. _

"You idiot!" Billy shouted at the letter, his eyes flashing furiously. He felt betrayed by his friend's actions. He learned the Quileute ways with him and he should've known better than to let the girl turn into a vampire! "Oh, Remus. What had you done?"

_ She survived when everyone was so sure that she was going to die. It was a miracle, Billy. We saw it as a miracle though you must've seen it as an abomination. I remembered the stories about the Cold Ones, Billy and about the vampires who fed on animals instead of humans. The day before she turned, I placed two fully grown cows and ten chickens inside her room, hoping that it was enough to sustain her thirst and hunger for human blood. The day when she became a newborn vampire, the cows and chickens were drained and it prevented her from attacking anyone with blood. _

Billy's eyes widened even more. What was Remus thinking?! His hands were now shaking with suppressed rage and he wanted to get out of his wheelchair, go to where his friend was, and whack his head. The poor girl! She was now a vampire and it was all because of Remus's fault.

_ You have to understand, Billy, that a witch completing the vampire transition is completely unheard of and the vampire who turned her was burnt as soon as his fangs had sunk into her neck, so that's why I made the decision of becoming her unofficial guardian. You see, aside from surviving the turn, Hermione could still use magic. She wasn't only a dark creature, she was also a witch that could defend herself using magic. Because of that, we had to leave the Wizarding World so that I can train her control over her thirst whilst everyone in our world believed her to be dead. We had to make her appear as though she died so that no one would discover the truth that she was now an immortal being. _

_ I'm sorry if I had made you angry. You're probably cursing me right now, wondering what was going on in my head. In your eyes, my actions were immoral but you have to know, Billy, that we couldn't just lose her without a fight. It doesn't justify our deeds, and I know you're thinking that we should've let her choose if she wanted to live or not as an undead. We loved her too much to let her go. And you should've seen her, Billy... She was so beautiful, still is. When I came into her room and saw her, I had forgotten that she was a vampire because she looked so alive, and healthy, and she was smiling at me once again, Billy. I once thought that I would never see her smile and it had brought warmth in my heart just seeing it again. _

Billy rolled his eyes. God. Remus sounded like a father who was proud of his daughter!

_ Hermione is a wonderful person, Billy. She's simply brilliant. She had always been a good person; a rare person who genuinely cares about the people she loves. Her loyalty is unyielding and she will always do what she thinks was right, despite the consequences. You wouldn't understand unless you meet her. But do not worry, I'm still on my guard despite that I wanted nothing more than to rush to her side. It would be stupid of me if I dropped my defences just because she is well once again. _

_ Hermione is a rare case in both Wizarding World and Muggle World. She had some characteristics that are far different from vampires though she still needed blood to quell her hunger. Together, Hermione and I travelled around Europe, both Wizarding and Muggle, to examine and research about her unusual vampire condition. We searched for six months, exchanging theories back and forth. We experimented her condition, mostly about her thirst for blood, and we've found some astonishing and enlightening results. _

_ Billy, you wouldn't believe it but Hermione doesn't crave normal human blood. _

"Impossible," Billy muttered to himself before dropping his eyes quickly to the next passage.

_ I'm not lying, Billy. It is true. This is different from the Cold Ones who are still tempted with human blood despite drinking from animal blood. On the contrary, Hermione doesn't have the same desire as normal vampires do to drink human blood. Well, she could still drink from humans if she wanted to but unlike most of the vampires, the blood of humans doesn't tempt her — unless, of course, she is extremely hungry and in a room full of fresh blood. However, she's not irresponsible enough to starve herself. I know, it is nearly unbelievable for a vampire to refuse to drink human blood, not because they don't want it but because they don't desire the smell. However, the only problem is she desired a different kind of blood altogether: the blood of the magical folk. We learnt that she is more tempted to magical blood than normal, muggle ones, when we encountered a wizard on the road and she hadn't fed for more than a week. The wizard had accidentally cut himself and I had to use magic on her to stop her from lunging at the unsuspecting wizard. _

_ It was heart wrenching, Billy, to watch the repulsion and self loathing on her face. Hermione loved magic and she was always eager to meet other wizards to engage them into a discussion about it. To find that she wanted to feed on magical blood instead, it had broken her heart. She could never step foot on the Wizarding part of the world without wanting to feast on the people of the community. As soon as we confirmed it, Hermione was devastated. What was the purpose of having magic when she couldn't even be a part of the Wizarding World without wanting to kill every wizard and witches in sight just to satiate her thirst? _

_ That's why I'm asking a favour from you, Billy. Hermione wants to start anew and what place couldn't be better than Forks itself? _

Billy gasped and it echoed throughout the quiet house. His eyes almost bulged out his sockets as he reread the paragraph. First, Remus let a girl suffer from a transition and now, he wanted her to live in Forks? Sure, she wouldn't be tempted by their blood but that didn't mean that she couldn't kill them all if she so wished!

_ I know that the treaty is there for a reason, but please listen, Billy. Hermione hadn't fed on humans ever since she was turned. She lived off of animal blood. For 7 years, ever since we parted our ways, she has been exercising her control by travelling around the world and blending with the Muggles. Before she left my care, I placed a spell on her that would alert me if she ever drank human blood — magical or non-magical ones. It never rang, Billy. _

_ You have to know that she is special. She is, in every way, one of her kind. She deserves to live a normal life. She had already lost her life in the Wizarding World and now she needs to establish roots in the muggle world. She sacrificed so much to help her best friend, Harry Potter, win in the war. She had become a vampire for it. Forks has always been a peaceful town from what I could remember. It would be a perfect start for her. She needs it. _

_ The favour that I'm about to ask you is about her. I want you to let her reside in Forks in peace. Do not try to send her away and you must let her live her life normally without interference. She already sent a letter to me a few nights ago, stating that she was ready to begin her life and I want you not to mess that up for her. We both know that the treaty doesn't apply to her and that meant that she wouldn't be subjected to your laws if she killed a human. However, she said that she was going to talk to you once she steps foot onto your land. _

Billy choked in his own saliva. His own father must be rolling in his grave right now. A vampire was going to come to their land — the Quileute Land!

_ She isn't a bad person, Billy. Do try to act nice and civil. Don't judge her just because she's a vampire. She knows about the treaty already and I bet that she's not going to do anything to you. I fear for her safety, Billy, even though I'm foolish for fearing it. I'm asking this favour as a friend and a man who will do anything for his little girl. _

_ Please understand, Billy. I just want her to feel normal again. She didn't ask for any of this to happen. It wasn't her fault. Give her a chance. When you meet her, you'll understand. _

_ From your old friend, _

_ Remus John Lupin _

Billy blinked twice and read the whole letter again before setting it down on his lap. He didn't know what to do. His old friend, a werewolf no less, wanted him to meet his pseudo daughter. Not to mention, but this daughter was also a vampire, their tribe's enemy. He groaned and rubbed his face. What would the others say when they found out?

He needed to talk to Sam Uley. The boy had already shifted into a wolf, so he was the only person he could discuss this with, since it had also meant that Sam was the Alpha of their wolf pack. As an Alpha, he should know about this. He needed to talk to him about the strange vampire that was about to make an appearance in Forks. He nodded resolutely. Yes. They would talk about it. After that, he would face the wrath of the other Elders in their tribe who would, no doubt, be merciless to him.

Just as he was about to grab his phone to call him, a knock from the front door made him pause. He craned his neck slowly towards the front door, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Another knock startled him and the phone dropped on the carpeted floor. Somehow, he had a feeling that the person on the other side of the door was the girl that Remus had spoken about.

Another knock. She was persistent.

"Just a minute!" He called out, willing his heart to calm down. It would do no good if a vampire detected that he was afraid. He was thankful that Jacob wasn't around the house in case Remus's judgment proved to be wrong. "I'll be there!"

His breath sounded loud as he wheeled towards the door and he braced himself when he turned the knob and pulled the door open. He stared at her apprehensively. Golden eyes flickered to his dark orbs as a young woman that could be in her late teens stood on the other side of the door. She looked so young and so beautiful, just like every vampire that he encountered before. But then, suddenly she smiled and his breath stuttered as her face glowed with something akin to genuine warmth, something that he _hadn't_ encountered in any vampire before.

What kind of strange magic was this?

"Billy Black." Her voice was musical and pleasant to hear. He noted that her English accent had somehow enhanced it. She held out her palm and saw that her hands were both covered by white cotton gloves. "I'm Hermione Granger. I take it you already know me?"

"Yes," he said slowly as he accepted her hand, not surprising when it felt ice cold to touch considering that she was already dead. "I just learned about you today."

"Ah." She nodded and let his hand go after a quick shake. "You received the letter from Remus today and you just finished reading it."

He started and stared at her. How had she known?

She must've caught the fear in his eyes because she said, "The letter is on your lap and it's opened. Based by the familiar handwriting, it's definitely Remus. Yes?"

"Yes," he answered warily.

"Jacob looks a little like your wife, by the way. I'm sorry for your loss."

He startled, staring at her wide eyed. Her statement was innocent but fear gripped his heart tightly, like a rope was wrapped around the beating organ and began squeezing the life out of him. How had she known about Jacob? Much less his appearance? Remus didn't know what his son looked like so it wasn't likely that he told her about him. It was also impossible that the girl knew what his wife looked like when he had hidden every picture of her inside the box on top of his closet. Thus, there was no visual evidence of her wife in the living room behind him that she could compare Jacob to. How could she had known?

She blinked her golden eyes. "Hadn't Remus told you about the gift that I gained through the change?"

"No," he grunted, glaring at the folded letter on his lap. "He only said about what happened to you and why you're going to live here."

She smiled kindly. "Why don't we go inside and have a nice chat in your living room? It'll be best if I explained it to you inside than out here."

He eyed her warily before nodding his head with great reluctance and rolling back from the open door to allow her access. It was not an everyday occurrence that he invited a vampire inside his own home, where he raised his own family. His father must be cursing him in his grave right now.

She stepped inside, casted a quick glance around the place before following Billy who positioned himself in front of the coffee table. He gestured to the loveseat across the table and Hermione sat with grace and ease, her hand folded on her lap.

"So, this gift of yours," Billy began abruptly, "what is it about? Can you read minds?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that. Well— it is and it isn't." She laughed and his eyes twitched at the corner as the musical tune resonated throughout the whole room. "It's much more complicated than that. Rather than read minds, I actually read or see memories or past thoughts."

"What?" Billy was perplexed. It sounded like reading minds to him.

"Think of it like opening a history book," she explained. "Every person that I look or glance at opens the book. I immediately know their entire history; their name, address, their parents, everything they experienced and went through. Your complete history, whether forgotten or not, is stored inside your memories which I have access to because of my ability. Basically, I know everything about you once I look at you."

"So, when you looked at me, you immediately knew me?" He had never heard of such a gift. He knew that one of the Cullen family could read minds though, so he assumed that it was the same thing as hers. "Everything?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Everything that you witnessed and saw, every thought that went through your mind, every person that you met, every place that you visited, every emotion that you felt, every decision that you made, every reason for that decision and emotion, every scheme and act that you've done, and every dream that you had, I know it just by looking at you. Although I do have to remain long eye contact to get all the information that I need. In the Wizarding World, it's called Legilimency: the magical ability to see through another person's mind. However, more often than not, it takes years for a person to master the ability that I gained overnight. Some might need wands but more powerful wizards don't need wands in order to perform Legilimency. I only know three people who mastered that ability and two of them were both leaders in the war: one in the light and the other in the dark side."

"How long do you... stare at a person to get all the facts?"

"Hmm," she appeared to be thinking, "maybe ten to fifteen minutes. It depends on how old a person is and how much they experienced in life. The memories mostly come in flashes and fast forwards. I view the most recent thoughts and memories before seeing the old ones. Once I'm done and I have gotten all the memories, I would only start seeing the most recent ones right after — which I'm grateful for since I can imagine that it gets a little tedious viewing the same old memories over and over again once I'm looking at a person."

It sounded ominous. That was too much power for someone like her. "Any particular reason why you have this kind of gift?"

"Remus and I had a theory that it must've came from my apparent love and passion for learning. When I was a human, I treasured knowledge, and books had always been my sole companion ever since I was a little girl. I was always eager to learn about everything. Some might say I'm a glutton for books. I was known for my know-it-all attitude because I can cite passages from a book word for word. Research was my forte and there isn't an information that I can't find." She suddenly smiled fondly as though she was recalling a particular memory. "Remus told me that since I wanted to learn everything, my gift allowed me to know everything around me. It was the only reason that we could think of."

"The gloves?" He gestured gruffly at her covered hands.

She spread her long fingers. "The same could be said with my touch. I touch a person or an object, and I know everything about it."

"An object?" Billy was surprised. Her gift was definitely not like that Cullen boy.

Hermione nodded. "Living or non-living objects. I know who touches it, who used it, where it went, and how it was made. Simply everything. It's actually called Psychometry. I see facts that are stored on the surface of the objects whenever I touch them."

"Must be bothersome," Billy grunted.

She smiled faintly, making the corners of her eyes to crinkle. "Oh, it is especially the first few weeks of my turn. I found that when I touch a person, I can still view their memories without eye contact although the emotions in the memories more amplified. It isn't like eye contact where I can view memories with cool detachment. I can actually get swept away by the emotions in the memories. Hence, the reason for the gloves. Once I found out that it actually helps act as a barrier, I never stopped wearing gloves ever since, except maybe when I'm at home."

Her abilities were interesting. It was more interesting than that future seeing vampire with an energetic presence and a sweet voice that gave him a toothache. From what he could understand, she could see the past of every individual she encountered and while others would think that it wasn't useful, it was a deadly weapon when it was used properly. Imagine knowing every dark secret, desire and fear, and having the power to use it against them. Billy didn't know whether to be glad or not that she was the one who had inherited such ability instead of someone else. Others would've exploited that kind of ability.

"How long had you known Remus?" He inquired. He didn't want to talk about her gift anymore because he was afraid of what she 'read' about him. He reddened slightly as he remembered his endeavors when he was a teenager.

"I've known him since I was thirteen. He was my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor back at Hogwarts when I was a Third-Year student. I was the first to know in our class that he was a werewolf. I take it he didn't tell you about that but opted to tell you about the two cows and ten chickens instead."

Billy's heart thundered nervously and he cursed when he saw her smile, knowing that she heard his heartbeat because of her vampire hearing. He frowned when he realized that she must've known that he was cursing in his mind. Her smile widened, confirming his thoughts.

"I'm sorry about the accident," she suddenly told him, sincerity coating her voice like sweet honey. "It must've been hard to lose someone you love."

Billy stared at her, noting the genuine concern in her gold gaze and, against his better judgment, he slowly began to relax. It was surprising since not even Esme Cullen could make him feel at ease despite how friendly she appeared and how soft she spoke. He started to get a little skeptical. What kind of magic was this girl doing to him? Remus said in his letter that she could use magic despite that she had now turned into a vampire. He must be relaxing around her because of the magic. It had to be. That was the only explanation that he could think of that sounded reasonable. His father and his ancestors would likely drag him to hell if there was any other reasons.

"Thank you. It was hard. I take it you know the reason why I hadn't told Remus?" He asked, indicating his condition by patting his numb knee.

Hermione smiled gently. "You thought that he was dead."

Billy nodded curtly. "Yes, I did. Imagine my surprise when I received his letter today. Speaking of Remus," he paused, "I just want to make sure if can you still do magic?"

She didn't answer verbally. She just lifted and waved her hand and his folded newspaper suddenly crumpled itself and turned into a small realistic bird. It chirped and with another wave of a hand it turned into a kitten. The kitten meowed and jumped into her lap. She snapped her fingers and the kitten turned back into a newspaper. All the while she did this, Billy watched, awed at the small show. She wasn't even waving a wand like Remus and she was silent the whole time she casted. Maybe that was why she felt and looked so different from the typical vampire that he knew. Maybe her magic was luring people into a false sense of security.

"How could it be?" Billy wondered aloud. "Shouldn't you lose your magic after being turned into a vampire?" After all, when a human was turned into a vampire, it would lose its humanity. Shouldn't it be the same for the magical folk?

"I don't know," she responded quietly, looking thoughtful herself. "Remus and I didn't have an explanation for that. Transfiguration, which I just showed you a whilst ago, is easy for me as well as Charms. However, I have to use a wand for the other branches of magic like Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In a way, I am glad I haven't lost my magic. Magic has been a part of me since I was eleven and a witch or wizard being turned into a vampire is unheard of. A magical folk being turned into a vampire has four percent chances of surviving and a vampire gaining wizarding abilities afterwards is only one percent. I am one of the luckiest 1%. Anyway, if I did lose my magic, Remus would've attacked me on sight."

Billy frowned. "Why?"

For a brief moment, she looked forlorn. "Because I'm a vampire and he is a werewolf. Honestly, gift his magic hadn't recognised my magical signature the moment he saw me, he would've been my enemy instead of my guardian. Essentially, I am a vampire with a magical core and because of that core, I can do magic and I have a magical signature that's basically like an identification card in the Wizarding World. I am not a witch, no but I'm not entirely like a vampire either. If I had turned but my magical core hadn't remained intact, he would've killed me and I would be forced to kill him because I am a full vampire. After all," her smile hadn't reached her eyes, "vampires are the natural enemies of the wolves, aren't they?"

"How come you could still be close to Remus, then?" Billy asked, leaning back against his wheelchair. "Remus is a wizard, isn't he? And yet he still became your guardian. I wonder why. Don't you desire his blood?"

Hermione tilted her head as she contemplated his question. "Remus' blood is different from normal witches and wizards. His blood had been altered ever since he had been bitten by werewolves. If I drank his blood, I would die because it is tainted by werewolf venom. Even though he could still use magic, he is still a half man and half beast: a dark creature, the same as me. Since his blood is different, I don't desire it as much. The same applies to other magical creatures, whether light or dark, such as house elves, goblins, centaurs, acromantulas, unicorns, dragons, veelas, giants, and so on and so forth. I can't drink their blood because it is different. Think of it like wizards and witches—the magical folk—are humans in this situation whilst Remus and I—dark creatures—are animals. We are primal, in a way, that most witches and wizards aren't.

Remus actually theorises that since I had been a witch before I was turned into a vampire, the venom slightly changed my magical core instead of eradicating it when it was turning me. Since my magical core used to be the same as those with the magical folk, including the squibs, my altered magical core seeks out those who had similar cores like mine: the magical folk. Therefore, I desire their blood more than I desire muggle ones."

"And is it hard?" Billy had to ask. "Is it hard to be a dark creature among the magical folk? To want their blood?"

Hermione stilled and blinked her eyes twice as though she hadn't been expecting his question. He was glad that he could still catch her off guard despite of her all-knowing ability. What was it called again? Legilimency? Ah, right.

"Yes," she confessed softly as her gaze flitted to her folded hands. "It is hard to be classified as a dark creature when I couldn't even step foot in the Wizarding world anymore and to be discriminated by the same people I fought hard to protect. It is very hard to know that you can't be with the people you love even though you want to."

Billy stared at her and cleared his throat uncomfortably when he noticed the emotions playing across her eyes although her face hadn't moved one line. There was sadness and deep seeded longing there and it was strange. Vampires weren't known for their emotions. They could be cordial, polite, kind and even friendly, but to look so genuine while doing it? He had never witnessed it until he had met her. He would know since he had encountered Carlisle Cullen many times in the past.

It was just small but Billy felt pity for the girl. Remus was right; she hadn't chosen this life. It was chosen by the people who loved her and who wanted her to live. The fools. Decisions made by selfish desires usually ended up less than what you hoped for. Because of what they did, they created a different kind of vampire — no, a different kind of species all together.

"Tell me, Hermione," he began, "why did you choose Forks to start your life in the first place?"

Hermione looked relieved at the changed topic. "When I saw Forks from Remus' memories, I mentioned it to him. That time, I was trying to establish my independence after discovering that I can't come back to the Wizarding World anymore. At first, Remus didn't want me to leave. He has always been protective of me. I figured that if I start a new life for myself in a place that he knew and spent time in, he would have no choice but to relent."

"Is that the only reason?" He asked gruffly.

"No, that was the first one," she retorted, grinning cheekily when he frowned at her. She immediately composed her face into a serious mask. "I chose Forks, mostly because I could see myself living like a normal human again in the area. The town is small and there's a tiny chance of exposure since the sun usually doesn't shine in this place. It has been years since I felt normal again, and believe it or not, Billy, I just want a home for myself. A peaceful one where I could live a normal, muggle life. It's been so long since I had a place called home, you see. I think Forks is a perfect place for me to start one."

Billy stared at the young woman in front of him. She looked so young, barely breaking out of adulthood, and yet he could see the flaring intelligence in her eyes. Not to mention, she was also a war survivor. She had more experiences than he despite their age differences. Remus told him that she was brilliant and he could see her potential, waiting to be unmasked. It was such a shame that this girl was a leech.

"I take it that 'leech' is your term for vampire," she suddenly said, successfully interrupting his thoughts. "Hmm, it's better than 'bloodsucker'. My best friend, Ron, called me that one time. Not to my face, though, which is a good thing considering my temper."

"Stop reading my mind," he grunted. "Or reading me in general. Anyway, you have to understand, Miss Granger. It is not my choice to decide whether you can stay here or not. I need to talk to the others first before we get to decide. It's almost a century ago since the last vampire came directly on Quileute land. We need to have the time to adjust."

"That's the purpose why I risked coming here, Billy. I came here to tell you that I'm willing to uphold the treaty." If it was even possible, she sat even more straighter. "I will not kill or turn any human into a vampire and I will not step into your land once I am gone here. In exchange, you will keep my vampirism as a secret and let me live in peace."

"Did you really think that it is going to be easy?"

"No," she responded. "I don't. However, I know that Remus asked a favour from you. If you agree, his favour is going to be fulfilled. Think about it, Billy."

Billy contemplated her statement. It was true that if he agreed to include her in a treaty that she hadn't partook in, he was also fulfilling his friend's request. But if ever she broke the treaty, she would die and Remus would be broken if he found out.

"Yes, he would," she said, making him frown. "It would kill him if the treaty that your people made will lead to my death."

"And you still want to agree to its terms," he concluded.

"Yes. If that is the only way to reassure you and your tribe, I'll include myself in the terms. The Cullens aren't the only ones who will follow your agreement."

He was about to ask how she knew about the Cullens when he realized that she must've 'seen' them from his memories. He hummed in contemplation and eyed the girl before him. She said she just wanted to feel normal again, to live in peace until it was time to move to another place. It was the most honest and open answer that he ever got from a vampire.

While the Cullens were honest, they were cautious and wary of him, sometimes cryptic even, just as he was of them. This girl was different. She didn't appear to be cautious and guarded. She answered his questions with an open and honest face, like she was sure that she could trust him. Remus was right; she was different, almost special.

He had never seen such perfect human mannerisms on a vampire before. Although the majority of her actions were similar of that of a vampire, the littlest things stood out from her. He was fascinated at the humanity and the magic that lingered within her despite her change. It was completely unheard of. Hell, she was completely unheard of.

He groaned as he caught himself considering her suggestions. The others were going to kill him for this.

He sighed resignedly. "Okay. I'll include you into the treaty. I will tell and warn the others about you. I'll just repeat and tell you that if you uphold the treaty, we will keep your secret. If you break it, you will die."

"I know." She then stood, her skirt fluttering around her knees. "This was a wonderful discussion. It was nice meeting you, Billy. You wouldn't find me trespassing into your land again." Her eyes darted at the open letter in his lap. "You should burn that, by the way. It contains a lot of risky information about me."

He nodded. "I will."

They didn't shake hands again. Billy watched her leave his home, wondering if he made the right choice. He sighed. It didn't matter. He already agreed to include her and he would leave her in peace. Sam Uley and the others would chew him out later once they knew about the new vampire in town.


	3. Chief Swan's Daughter and the New Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga.**

** Chapter Three **

**_Chief Swan's Daughter and the New Vampire_ **

"Home sweet home!" Alice Cullen exclaimed as she bounded inside the huge house and sat on the loveseat, her darling husband, Jasper Hale, immediately taking the spot beside her. "It's so good to be back again!"

Rosalie Hale flipped her long and silky honey blonde curls and examined her perfectly polished red nails. "I don't know why you're so happy to be back. It just means that we have to spend time with the humans again."

"Aww, babe." Emmett Cullen wove his arms around his wife's small waist and pulled her against his big chest. She looked so tiny compared to his massive frame. "A lot of them aren't so bad. At least, we only have a year left before we leave and go for our honeymoon." He wiggled his eyebrows and Rosalie couldn't help but laugh.

"Ooooh! You're going to Africa this time, right?" Alice questioned the couple.

"You already know the answer to that," Jasper pointed out, pulling her to his side. It was times like this, when his wife felt at ease and there were no threats, that made him feel relaxed in the company of his own family.

"Yes, but it's always polite to ask." Alice giggled and snuggled closer to him. She did know the answer to her own question. It was one of her 'seeing-the-future' perks. "Don't forget that you also have a year left while I have two. We won't be seeing each other for a year."

"I'm going to see Peter and Charlotte once this year's over," he told her. "Not that you don't know."

"I miss Denali already," Esme Cullen said as she came into the living room, where most of her surrogate children gathered. Carlisle Cullen, her husband, stood behind her.

"It was good to see our cousins again," said Carlisle, smiling fondly at his wife. "It's been so long since we've last seen Kate, Irina and Tanya."

"Tanya seems especially happy to see Edward again," Emmett commented, grinning broadly. "How long until you'd give in to her, Eddie?"

Edward Cullen walked into the room and scowled at him. "Tanya is a sweet girl. I just don't see her in that way. Besides, when I do establish a romantic relationship with her, we all know that she's not truly my real mate."

"Pfft. I'm not saying that you have to mate her or something. I'm just saying that she's hot." When Emmett saw Rosalie's deadly glare, he immediately added, "Don't worry, baby. You're hotter than her. Like, ten times hotter."

Rosalie looked pleased. "Good to know."

Edward snorted at them. "I never said that she wasn't beautiful. She is. I guess... She just doesn't have something that I'm looking for."

"And what's that? Bigger boobs?" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Language, Emmett!" Esme scolded, frowning at him.

Edward shook his head at him. "I don't care about those things, idiot. Just... I don't know. I just haven't found what I want yet."

"It's official," Emmett said flatly. "You're going to spend eternity as the virgin boy in this family."

Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie laughed. Esme looked sternly at Emmett although there was a small smile on her lips while Carlisle shook his head, trying not to laugh so he wouldn't offend his oldest and youngest son. Edward glared at Emmett while the bigger man smiled cheekily at him. Suddenly, amidst their laughter, Alice gasped and everyone stopped.

There was only one reason for Alice's reaction and it was because she was having another vision of the future. Without warning, Edward saw the visions flashing in her mind.

_Golden eyes flashed, framed by thick brown lashes. The scene changed to the school cafeteria, which was full of humans, and everyone was talking about the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter. Edward was sitting with his siblings, as usual, and the new girl was staring at him. The scene changed again and the doors leading to the cafeteria opened and another unfamiliar girl walked into the room, attracting the whole room's attention. Golden eyes flickered and ruby lips smiled._

It was over and Alice blinked her eyes as her mind cleared. She immediately looked at Edward who looked as puzzled as she was. Everyone else was looking at them, waiting for one of them to share Alice's vision. They knew that Edward was the only person who could see Alice's vision because of the telepathic ability that he gained when he was turned.

"What did you see?" Jasper inquired, rubbing her shoulders affectionately. Being an empath, he could feel Alice's confusion and he wondered why.

"It was so vague," said Alice, who looked disturbed by her vision. "It was the shortest that I ever had. It didn't make any sense at all."

"It was like a flash of images," noted Edward and Alice nodded, agreeing with him. "She hadn't seen much. The only decent image that she saw was the school cafeteria. I think it's around lunchtime because it was full of humans. We were all there, the five of us. I saw an unfamiliar face and she was staring at me in the vision. I heard from the vision that she was Chief Swan's daughter."

"She looked curious," Alice added. "She was new to the town, so naturally she was curious about us. Everyone was talking about her. Then... Then she came."

"Who?" Rosalie demanded, sitting erectly beside Emmett. Apprehension was written across her lovely face.

"I don't know," Alice admitted reluctantly, her lips pinched. She hated not knowing something. "But I do know one thing."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, frowning somberly. "She was a vampire."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Chief Swan's daughter is a vampire?" Emmett earned a whack on the head by Rosalie because of his question. "What?" He whined to his wife, pouting petulantly. "What did I do now?"

"No, not Chief Swan's daughter. It was the other girl in the vision," explained Alice, a touch of impatience in her tone.

"There was another girl?"

"Honestly, Emmett, haven't you been listening?" Rosalie looked annoyed.

Everyone else ignored him.

"You have a vision of two girls. One girl was the Chief Swan's daughter and the other girl was a vampire. Is that it?" Carlisle summarized. When Alice and Edward nodded, he appeared contemplative. "Do any of us know her?"

"That's it," Alice said, appearing distressed. Jasper immediately tried to calm her down, which earned him a grateful smile. "None of us knew her. All I could make out were her eyes and they were gold. She's an animal feeder, just like us."

"The rest of her features were sort of blurred," Edward mused aloud. "A little distorted. But her eyes were clear. They were definitely gold."

The rest of the family exchanged alarmed glances. They were always mindful of the vampires who visited into their town. They had to be since they couldn't risk one of them breaking the treaty and the Quileute Tribe blaming them for it. Every vampire who came into town were warned before they even began to think about biting one or two residents in the area. As a seer, Alice was the first to know about the visitors. The problem, however, was that Alice's vision was vague this time. They didn't know what to expect and it brought them on edge.

"You said that she came into the school?" Carlisle asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes," Edward drawled.

"Then this is no plain visitor." Carlisle met Edward's gaze. _'We have ourselves a new vampire neighbor.'_

Edward's eyes flashed when he heard his thoughts. "You think that this vampire girl's going to live here in Forks?"

"What?" It was Rosalie who asked with a rather snappish voice as she whipped her head up after examining her nail polish. "You think that there will be a new vampire in town?"

"Alice said that this girl came into the school. It's either she's a new student or a new teacher," theorized Carlisle. "The problem is the treaty. The Quileute don't know if we're the ones who turned her."

"Are you saying that they would accuse us?" Everyone could not fault Rosalie's outrage. Other than perfection, she had always craved normality. Being a vampire prevented that and that was why she wouldn't let anyone, be it vampire or human, disrupt her little world of perfection.

"They could," calmly replied Carlisle. "Not many people know about the treaty aside from us and the Quileute tribe. If this vampire doesn't know about it, the chances are she might break it."

"We can't let that happen, Carlisle!" Rosalie exclaimed. "We have to find this vampire and tell her about the treaty. Or, better yet, make her leave!"

"I agree with Rosalie," Jasper piped in. He didn't like the way Alice was feeling regarding to their new visitor. "This vampire has to go. If she is a threat to our existence, I don't see why we'll let her stay." He was already thinking about eliminating her.

"Jasper, stop," Edward admonished when he heard his thoughts.

Jasper only looked away, not bothering to apologize for his thoughts. Edward furrowed his eyebrows. That was a bad sign. It meant that he was serious about killing her, and a serious Jasper was another thing entirely. Edward had to watch out before he could do anything.

"We can't just make her leave," Esme chided the two blondes in the family. "Everyone has a right to reside in Forks. We don't have any rights to drive her away."

"And what would that mean for us, huh?" Rosalie uttered darkly. "We were here first!"

"It doesn't matter," Carlisle said calmly to soothe Rosalie's nerves. It didn't have the same effect as Jasper's, who can manipulate emotions to his will, but Rosalie visibly relaxed. "We don't know anything about this girl. We don't even know if she's already in Forks. All we have to do is wait for Alice's vision to pass. If we see her, we'll talk to her. It's the only way." Carlisle looked pointedly at Jasper who looked as if he wanted to protest. "We have to be cautious. We don't know who we're dealing with."

Alice was oddly quiet throughout their whole exchange. Then she said, "I think she's harmless."

Jasper frowned. "How can you be sure?"

Alice peered at his eyes. They were almost close to charcoal black. They hadn't fed for a week to build Jasper's resistance. She loved looking at his eyes though, no matter what color they were. "Something is telling me that she won't harm us," she told him.

"That's reassuring," Rosalie said sarcastically. "Whatever. Is the family discussion done yet? I've got to check on my car." When Carlisle confirmed that it was, she left without looking at anyone. Obviously, she was still mad that they weren't going to do something about the new vampire.

"She's pissed," Emmett voiced out. "That's just great. That means we can have rough make up sex later."

"Emmett!" Esme admonished.

"We do not need to know that," Edward muttered as he went up to his room. Naturally, being vampires, they still heard it.

"That's just because you're a prude!" Emmett called out to him.

Edward only slammed the door.

* * *

The next week was the same as always. Carlisle was rarely seen in the house now that they were back from Denali as he was called away to the hospital. Esme was busy cleaning the whole place, since they had left it unattended for two weeks, Rosalie was in the garage, fixing and tinkering with the cars, Emmett was either watching TV or playing video games, Jasper was seen in the library, reading about civil wars, Alice was in her art studio, sketching another dress of her own design, and Edward was either composing a song or out in the forest for a run.

It was the day before school starts when Carlisle announced to them that Charlie Swan's daughter had just arrived in town and everyone was buzzing with anticipation, sans the vampires. They, especially Jasper and Rosalie, were immediately on guard. It meant that the new vampire was going to appear any minute now.

"Haven't you seen any more visions of her?" Edward questioned Alice the same night of Carlisle's announcement.

Alice shook her head, appearing as though she was upset. "I can't get anything aside from flashes, and those are completely useless because it doesn't make any sense. I saw a red coat one day and the other day, I glimpsed a small tent in the middle of the forest."

"A tent?" Emmett deadpanned.

"Yes," Alice replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you think that the tent means that she's here?" Edward inquired.

"Can't it be just because she likes camping?" Emmett snorted before going up the couch and challenging Jasper into a wrestle. Jasper, after a quick grin, complied.

Edward shook his head when they both tumbled on the floor, knowing that Jasper would win and Emmett would complain about it later.

Alice's mouth was pursed. "I don't know if she's here. It just doesn't make sense. We just have to wait. After all, it's the first day of school tomorrow. With our luck, she's coming sooner than later."

"I'd rather she doesn't come at all," Rosalie grumbled under her breath from the garage as she was actively listening to their conversation. With their enhanced hearing, they still heard it. "It would do us every bit of good."

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle sighed at his daughter's apparent contempt. "We'll just have to prepare ourselves. Anything could happen."

Rosalie scoffed but remained silent. Esme was anxious about everyone in general. Emmett was most likely excited about the new vampire although he wouldn't dare voice it out when Rosalie was still pissed off. Jasper, thankfully, withheld his plans of killing the vampire as long as he wasn't risking Alice's safety. Edward turned to his father and Carlisle looked back at him. Everyone wondered if it was going to be their last day at Forks.

The rest of the night was spent with silence instead of the usual chatter until the sun rose up in the sky. It was the first day of school and the Cullen and Hale siblings traded guarded looks before they slid inside Edward's silver Volvo. The new vampire's arrival was momentarily shoved back into the back of their minds when they parked onto their usual spot because they had to prepare Jasper for the onslaught of the smell of blood as soon as he got out of the car.

"You're going to be fine!" Alice assured him when she saw the pained expression on Jasper's face as he stepped out of the car, the scent of the humans instantly fillig his predatory senses. She immediately went to his side. "Rosalie and Emmett will be with you in every class and I will see you at lunchtime."

Jasper nodded curtly and looked away, his lips pursed. His predatory eyes followed two girls who were walking across the parking lot, chatting amiably with each other about a new movie. _'It would be easy to act on the temptation.'_

"Jasper, it isn't easy," Edward said before his brother could physically act on it. "You will have to be strong. Resist the temptation. Remember that it isn't the only option. We'll be with you every step of the way."

Alice nodded, smiling optimistically. Edward shook his head. Trust Alice to remain enthusiastic in a dire time. It might be because of her abilities to see the future, where she saw that her husband hadn't killed anybody yet, that had made her cheerful. Jasper sighed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed Jasper's arm.

"Don't worry, Alice," she said, looking quite unconcerned. _'This is really getting bothersome.'_ "We'll keep an eye out."

"I'm fine," Jasper seethed, hating the feeling of Alice's concern. "I'll hold my breath if I have to."

A strange sound captured their attentions and they spun around to find an old unfamiliar red Chevy truck passing them. They watched as it stopped onto a free parking space. The driver still hadn't stepped out.

 _'What kind of... of abomination is that?!'_ Rosalie sounded affronted, eyeing the old truck with disdain. _'That should be made illegal!'_

Edward chuckled under his breath. Everyone of them watched when the girl from Alice's vision, Chief Swan's daughter, jumped down from her truck, her cheeks flushing at the attention she gained from the people in the parking lot. Edward winced in annoyance when the quiet voices magnetized ten fold as soon as they saw the new girl.

 _'Is that Chief Swan's daughter? Wow! She's hot!'_ Mike Newton exclaimed in his mind.

Edward sighed when the fantasies of sixteen and seventeen-years-olds filtered throughout their minds. He immediately tuned them out. Jasper looked at him when he sensed his irritation but Edward only shook his head. He didn't want to tell them what he heard. The rest of his siblings didn't care enough to ask trivial things such as human thoughts.

"I take it that she's the Swan girl, then?" Emmett asked, draping his arm on Rosalie's shoulder. If it was a human, they'd buckle under the weight of his arm. _'She doesn't look anything interesting. Dunno why you're making such a big fuss.'_

"It's not her we're looking out for," Edward said to dismiss his assumption. "We're here for the vampire." His gaze roamed around the area. "Alice, see anything?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I don't think she's here. I think she's going to appear exactly where we saw her in the vision."

"We have to wait for her?" Rosalie sneered. "Great. Another reason to stay on guard."

"Let's just act as normally as possible," Edward suggested. "But more importantly, let's stay alert. It's just like what Carlisle had said: we don't know anything about her."

Everyone nodded curtly before they separated to their own ways. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were playing as Seniors, so most of their classes were located at the farthest part of the school. Alice and Edward were Juniors though they rarely met given their different schedules. The teachers pointedly separated the youngest Cullens, suspecting that they cheated in their tests since they always had the same scores. Of course, it was futile since they still got better marks than most. The older Cullens were more tightly packed since nobody would even dare try to separate Emmett from Rosalie and Jasper's charisma prevented them.

Edward scanned the whole classroom before taking a seat at the front, having learned that the scent of human blood wasn't quite strong if a human wasn't in front of him. He hadn't seen the other girl that Alice saw in her vision throughout the whole morning but he remained on guard, waiting on edge and only relaxing as soon as class started. The sound of his classmate's thoughts were still filled with the image of Chief Swan's daughter, who he later found out that her name was Isabella Swan though she preferred Bella over her birth name. The new vampire hadn't made any appearance as far as he could tell.

It was around lunchtime when he met up with his brothers and sisters that he could feel the tension in the air. They weren't talking, as usual but their shoulders were stiff and they sat straighter, more alert despite the casual indifference on their faces. Bella Swan just came in with Jessica Stanley and Edward didn't miss the way her chocolate brown eyes lingered on their table as soon as she saw them. Jessica also hadn't missed it and began spouting things about them.

"Jessica is talking to the new girl about us," Edward spoke quietly, his lips barely moving.

"Figures." Rosalie snorted as she twirled a strand of curly blonde hair.

Emmett chuckled. "All good things, I hope." He grinned mischievously.

Edward looked at Jasper who was watching a girl who went past their table, and he kicked his chair when he began imagining on stalking the girl and leaning his mouth close to her neck. There was a flash of guilt on Jasper's face and he immediately looked down, looking remorseful. **[1]** Alice seemed worried and turned to Edward.

 _'Any sign of trouble?'_ She asked in her mind, knowing that Edward was listening. She was increasingly worried of Jasper this past few hours and only Edward could provide her the answer to lessen her worry.

Edward shook his head slowly, all the while sporting a bored look on his face. His other siblings could mistake it as a reaction from hearing the unpleasant thoughts of hormonal teenagers. They wouldn't know the question Alice asked of him. She and Edward could communicate through expressions and thoughts quite well compared to the others; something that Alice liked to take advantage of especially when Jasper was upset at being treated like a child.

The pixie-like vampire looked relieved at his answer. It was in that moment when the cafeteria doors opened, the buzzing chatter of the whole room dwindled into silence, and the five of them heard a faint click as shoes connected on the floor grew closer.

Then she came, just as what Alice had seen in her vision.

Golden eyes flashed, framed by thick brown lashes. When she stepped into the room, everyone was gaping, looking in daze, except for five people. The attention that Bella Swan attracted was forgotten as though it hadn't happened and Bella was suddenly just another ordinary face in the crowd. Because who would even remember, much less think about a mere human, when a vampire just walked into the room?

She swept her long wild brown hair back and her golden eyes flicked to the mass to which she gave a small smile at when she noticed their eyes on her. Everyone was quiet, too enthralled by the other new girl to speak. A normal person — a human, specifically — would not see the signs and would not spot what their superior eye sight could see. They knew that she was a vampire and could tell by one glance, but there was the distinct lack of wintry presence around her, like the barrier that warned humans to stay away didn't exist in the first place. Humans wouldn't know the predator in her until it was too late.

Humans usually stayed away from them because their survival instincts knew that they were different and dangerous. They mostly tended to stay away from the unknown, the uncertainty of something that they couldn't understand. But this vampire lack the warning sign, the edge of danger that vampires had. This was strange; he had never seen a vampire looking as approachable as her. Even Esme, for all of her compassion and big heart, could make a child feel suspicion and doubt. This new vampire neighbor that they had was not normal — even by vampire standards. She was likely the most lethal predator in the whole room, except for him and his siblings, as of the moment.

Edward and his siblings watched as she walked with grace and ease towards the counter where the lunch ladies immediately snapped out of daze as soon as she started speaking. She had an English accent to her husky yet melodic voice and Edward blocked another wave of teenage fantasies when they heard it. She was wearing a white crop top and a denim jacket. Her crimson skirt pooled out an inch above her knees and Edward didn't need to hear Alice's thoughts to know that she was appraising her black boots. His onyx eyes trailed down her hands and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw she was wearing black leather gloves.

She faced the crowd, carrying a red tray of soda and two oranges. All hell broke loose when someone tentatively offered her a space in their table and another one had a counter offer. Edward could see Rosalie rolling her eyes at the corner of his eyes then he focused his attention to the new vampire, who appeared as though she was embarrassed and annoyed at the unnecessary fight over her. Edward had to slightly grin at that. He found the entire thing amusing. The new vampire clearly didn't want or like the attention that was bestowed upon her.

"Is it just me or is there something weird about her," Emmett stated reluctantly, his voice hushed.

They all stiffened when her eyes landed on them and sighed inaudibly when she looked away. They turned their glares at Emmett, who smiled sheepishly. Rosalie slapped the back of his head, hissing at him to keep quiet. Alice caught Edward's eye.

 _'You know what to do.'_ Alice nodded at him.

Edward always served as the family's lookout, telling them if one or two humans suspected something about them **[2]**. Vampires, even with their superior hearing, could not detect human thoughts like he could. Unless they were either interested, bored, or hunting humans, vampires usually tune out human voices whenever it suited them. Otherwise, they would always hear what the humans were speaking about and majority of the vampires were arrogant enough to think that human lives were tedious at best. His siblings were the same, tuning out and ignoring human voices although Edward wasn't granted the same privilege because of his telepathic ability. He could tune them out if he wanted to and if the occasion called for it, but it wasn't as always as he liked.

Edward didn't need to verbally answer Alice. Instead, he only lifted his eyes to watch the new vampire choosing the table that Bella Swan was sitting in when Mike Newton offered a seat right next to him with a cocky smirk on his lips. Edward rolled his eyes when he saw this. He didn't like Mike one bit because of his belief that he was better than everyone else, the Cullen siblings included. Edward certainly liked to remind him how weak he was compared to the Cullens but didn't bother to act it out because, in the end, he was human

 _'Look at him,'_ Eric Yorkie thought irritably as the vampire sat next to Mike. There was a hint of envy in his eyes. _'Another new girl comes in and he's already panting like a rabbit in heat. Pathetic.'_

 _'God. If only I met her first before Bella Swan,'_ Mike thought, not bothering to hide his interest for the vampire. _'This girl is way better than her! And the British accent! Fuuuuuck.'_ Cue a rather graphic fantasy that played in his mind that Edward shook out of his head. _'It's a good thing I haven't made any moves on Bella yet. Eric can have the Bella chick. I'm giving this a go!'_

"So," Mike drawled, leaning closer to her. Edward caught her leaning back though it was subtle. "I'm Mike Newton, by the way. What's your name?"

The vampire smiled though Edward could see that it was forced and strained. Edward felt oddly please, although he didn't know why, that she wasn't falling for Mike's advances. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you, Newton."

The accent instantly charmed the other boys occupying the table. However, it displeased the girls, except for Angela Weber, which wasn't unusual since she had always been kind, never spiteful like Lauren or envious like Jessica, and — Edward frowned as he looked at Bella Swan and tried to read her thoughts. All he could hear was silence. It baffled him. He tried again, this time focusing on her person and amplifying his abilities, only it still didn't work. It only brought forth a myriad of unpleasant and unwanted voices instead.

 _'Another one?!'_ Jessica shrieked in her mind. _'I bet she had plastic surgery. Everyone can see she's a trust fund girl. Nobody can be that pretty!'_

 _'First, Bella Swan and then this Herm-whatever came? They aren't even that pretty!'_ Lauren Mallory narrowed her eyes on Hermione Granger.

 _'Oh, wow. I've never met a British person before!'_ Angela Weber's thoughts were filled with wonder. _'Her accent's amazing and cool!'_

Bella Swan's thoughts, however, were nowhere to be found.

There was only complete silence, and it unnerved Edward.

"How does she do that?" Jasper murmured quietly to himself and Edward whipped his head towards him, thinking that he must be talking about Bella. Jasper met his gaze. "Are you okay? You're agitated."

"I'm fine." Edward tried to keep the irritation out from his voice. "What do you mean by your question?"

Jasper blinked. "I'm wondering how she interacts with humans like that. Doesn't she feel thirsty, being surrounded by them?"

His questions were like a wake up call to the oblivious ones. Edward wasn't the only one who's watching her anymore; all of them were. Every vampire knew that even though their thirst was satisfied, whether by human and animal blood, they still couldn't quell the hunger and need for human blood, especially for 'vegetarian vampires' like them. Edward instantly forgot about Bella Swan, returning his fixation on Hermione Granger. She wasn't smiling anymore as she regarded both Lauren and Jessica with narrowed eyes. He wondered if she knew what they were thinking about her but he quickly dismissed it.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" A flirtatious smile graced Mike's lips.

Edward's eyebrows knitted when he felt something in his chest that wanted to claw Mike's smile off his lips. He quickly waved it away as though it was nothing albeit his confusion and mild surprise stayed behind. Mike always considered him a rival from the moment he stepped onto Forks High School and although Edward indulged in the occasional rivalry to pass time, especially when he was bored, he had never felt as invested as Mike was. The violent thoughts for the human boy that suddenly ripped through him had caught him off guard. The fact that it was his reaction after seeing his smile at Hermione made it stranger.

"I just moved into Forks a week ago," the female vampire answered.

Edward realized with a start that Alice's vision of her was the same time she appeared in Forks. It mustn't have been a coincidence. Her arrival must've triggered Alice's vision. Though he did wonder how Alice never saw her coming, unlike a couple of visiting vampires a long time ago. She always knew who was coming before they arrived, but it seemed the same didn't apply to the new vampire.

"And this morning? Why haven't we seen you here before?" Mike inquired.

Hermione looked mildly annoyed at the interrogation although she kept it well hidden. The only indication for her growing annoyance was the tight lines on her mouth that couldn't be spotted unless someone was intently observing her reactions.

"I woke up late," she replied as casually as she could, "and missed my morning classes. I only just arrived for the afternoon ones."

"It's a shame that you missed your morning classes then," Mike remarked, leering at her.

"Yes." Her smile looked more like a grimace. "Anyway, I was told that I wasn't the only new student as well and I was hoping to meet her actually."

"Oh!" Angela exclaimed. "That would be Bella here."

Beside Angela, Bella's cheeks reddened. She lifted a limp hand to wave at her. "Hi," she muttered, ducking her head. "I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

This time Hermione's grin was wider compared to the one she gave to Mike. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Hermione."

Bella only gave her an awkward smile back as she slumped her shoulders and tried to make herself as small as possible. Edward wondered what she was thinking but then again, there was a possibility that she was overwhelmed by the attention the female vampire had given to her. He slightly shook his head. He had known the minds of every seventeen-year-olds since he learned how to use his abilities. He had grown accustomed to becoming aware of the why's, how's, and what's in every human decision and action. It wouldn't be too hard to guess what was going on inside Bella Swan's mind. He couldn't access her mind, yes, but she was still human and still predictable.

"So, where are you from?" Lauren questioned, a pinched smile on her lips. _'Might as well get friendly. I might find some dirt to spread around.'_

Edward suddenly felt a protective urge to pull Hermione aside and save her from Lauren's cruel thoughts. He shook it off, frowning at himself. It was unusual for him to feel that way for someone else, especially for someone that was outside of his family. Why was he feeling that way for a complete stranger anyway? He was now slightly alarmed but he quickly shove it down before he could alert Jasper. The more he was watching her, the more he was beginning to feel strangely about Hermione.

Hermione looked unimpressed at her. "And, you are?" She drawled.

Lauren sat straighter. "Lauren Mallory," she introduced herself with a note in her voice that suggested that she was someone important. "So, where are you from, again?"

"I came from London, Lauren Mallory," Hermione clipped, looking away as though Lauren's presence wasn't of import.

"What's with the gloves?" Lauren inquired, a flash of distaste in her eyes when Hermione didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.

"I have a thing with dirt," she answered curtly.

"Do you always wear them?" Mike Newton questioned. _'Geez. I can't even have a conversation with her without them interrupting.'_

"Mostly," she answered monotonously.

"So, why did you move here?" Jessica jumped in, a shark-like smile on her lips. _'Gosh. She's such a snob. Not to mention, a freak. A thing with dirt? Seriously? The accent isn't even that cute.'_

Edward stamped another wave of protective urge down and listened to Hermione's answer instead.

Her eyebrows rose. "Do you always ask questions without introducing yourselves?"

Jessica flushed before quickly composing herself. _'Who does she thinks she is?!'_ "My name's Jessica Stanley."

Hermione smirked, clearly entertained about something. "Well, Jessica, I moved here because my guardian wanted me to."

"Guardian?" It was Bella Swan this time who flushed in embarrassment when Hermione landed her gaze on her. She had a quiet clear voice that was slightly deep. She slumped more in her seat as if the act would make her invisible.

A slow wan smile curved Hermione's ruby lips. "Yes, guardian. My parents are dead."

This answer silenced the whole table. Bella looked horrified as well as Angela, Eric, and Mike, while both Lauren and Jessica regarded her with sympathy and a little bit close to shame. Hermione only leaned back on her chair as she opened one of the oranges in her tray. Edward noted that she didn't express any concerns about her parents death or their reactions. He wondered if they really died or if it was just a cover up story to make them shut up.

"What are they talking about?" Rosalie hissed at Edward, throwing him the uneaten apple that she bought for props.

If anyone was paying attention to them, they would've seen Edward's inhumane reflexes as he caught the apple without looking at it. Thankfully, they were too preoccupied by the presence of the new vampire to notice it. He casted an annoyed glance at Rosalie who only raised her eyebrow.

"Weren't you listening to them?" Edward queried irritably.

"I wasn't," Rosalie replied, sniffing haughtily. "Unlike you, I find no interest in listening to human conversations. It's a waste of my time. Now answer my first question."

"They're asking her why she moved here, baby," Emmett answered instead of Edward, playing with the locks of his wife's hair. Edward wasn't surprised that he was listening since Emmett had always been nosy. "She said her guardian, since her parents are dead, wanted her to moved in Forks."

"That's it?" Rosalie didn't look impressed and Emmett pouted.

Alice still had her eyes on the new vampire again. "Her name is Hermione Granger and she's from London. She moved here a week ago and she has a thing with dirt that's why she's wearing the gloves. I got to say though, her gloves are very fashionable."

"What about her thoughts, Edward?" Jasper chimed in, his eyes narrowing on Hermione. "What does she think about us?"

Edward's eyes squinted and he stifled a gasp when he realized that he couldn't read the vampire's thoughts too. He looked at Bella, then back at Hermione, before doubling the power of his abilities and blocking the other voices out. He concentrated on the vampire, barely noticing his surroundings, and then something strange happened.

An intense pain like no other erupted in his head and he hissed, whipping his gaze away and pressing a hand on the side of his head. He felt as though his brain had been zapped by lightning or an electric current. It wasn't the same burning feeling that he went through the turn but the force of the pain was just as the same.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Alice demanded, alarmed by his sudden reaction.

Beside her, Jasper gasped as he felt Edward's pain. He immediately caught his eye. "What was that?" There was an agitated note in his question.

He didn't answer them. He looked up and he was caught off guard when his onyx eyes met golden ones. Hermione Granger was staring at him straight in the eyes, her expression indecipherable. Apprehension dawned across his features but Hermione only tilted her head — it was such a natural human gesture as though she had practiced and perfected it for centuries. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed and her mouth pursed; she looked as though she was frustrated about something. Then she looked away, her expression blank. He wondered what she was thinking and winced when he remembered the pain he experienced.

Edward watched Bella Swan and Hermione Granger until the bell rang. Lunch was over and everyone stood up to catch up with their classes. Edward remained seated, contemplating the two new girls in town.

Bella Swan was fascinating. It seemed as though she was immune to his gift. She didn't like to be the center of attention based by the blushes and discomfort on her face. She intrigued him, yes, but it was mainly because of her mind's silence. He remembered that he could barely read Charlie Swan's thoughts and she might've inherited it from him. Physically, she wasn't anything special. She was human and the reason why every boy wanted her was just because she was shiny new toy that everyone wanted to play with.

Hermione Granger was a different story all together. While everyone knew that Bella was Chief Swan's prodigal daughter, Hermione just came out of the blue. They didn't know anything about her and it brought an edge of mystery to her presence. She was a vampire but Edward could tell that she was different. She looked far too welcoming, her warmth radiating off her like a second skin. He was reminded of Esme's love and compassion although the two weren't the same. It wasn't a vampire feature that was for sure. And then the stunt she pulled a while ago — the one where she caused him pain when he tried to prod into her mind.

He didn't know how she did it but if humans were to have telepathic abilities, they would be writhing on the floor if they felt the same amount of pain that he felt. She was something that was waiting to be discovered, and Edward wanted to be the one to peel the layers of her mystery off, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: [1] The scene was taken from the book, Midnight Sun, where Edward retold the story of how he met Bella. He said that they hadn't fed in two weeks to build Jasper's resistance. Also, the chair kicking scene really happened in the book.
> 
> [2] In the same book, Edward said that he served as his family's lookout. I don't know if it's mentioned in the other books or in the movies.


	4. The Singer and the Monster

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga. **

** Chapter Four **

_** The Singer and the Monster ** _

Edward was the first one to arrive in his Biology class despite him being one of the last ones to leave the cafeteria. He had always been fast; it was one of the standard vampire abilities that he gained when he turned, and in his family, he had always been the fastest. He took his usual spot on the front and dropped his books on the table. It wasn't long before his classmates and Mr. Banner — the Biology teacher — arrived and, soon enough, the classroom was filled to the brim. He was playing with his ballpoint pen when Angela walked into the room with Bella in tow. Although Hermione had stolen most of the attention from Bella, it seemed that some of the guys in school were still enamored with the human — especially when they considered they didn't have a chance with the female vampire.

Mike wasn't one of those people, thinking that he had a chance with Hermione. It seemed as though he had forgotten about his infatuation with Bella that morning. He waved at her though and went back on daydreaming. _'I wonder if Hermione's going to be in my class,'_ he was thinking. _'I hope she's going to be in one of them.'_ Edward blocked his thoughts, hating the flare of annoyance growing in his chest at Mike's fantasies of Hermione. He didn't even know why he's feeling as if he wanted to rip Mike's head off because of his vulgarity.

Edward peered through hooded eyes as Bella stumbled towards Mr. Banner. He snorted quietly. He was unimpressed at her inability to keep herself balanced. He looked at the empty spot on his right and realized that she didn't have the choice but to sit right next to him. He shifted in his seat and looked out of the window, boredom washing over his boyish features. He was waiting for her to occupy the seat next to him when rushed air from the fan blew from behind Bella and her scent hit him like a big yellow school bus. He whipped his head towards her and his hard dilated eyes were now focused on the unsuspecting human girl.

Her scent... It was, quite impossibly, the most delicious and the most tantalizing scent that he had ever smelled. He restrained a snarl that tempted to emerge from the back of his throat. Thick venom coated his fangs and he wanted nothing more than to lean close to her neck and nip at the delicate skin that connected the neck and the shoulder. God, that scent. He never knew that someone could smell so good. If he had, he would've scoured throughout the world, trying to look for it. Her blood was like the sweetest wine in the cellar and he was nothing but a recovering alcoholic. It was a temptation like no other. His throat felt like it had burst into flames as he started to thirst for her blood and there was a predatory glint in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Edward Cullen, who was playing the human, was no more. It was replaced by a cold, bloodsucking monster.

It seemed as though her movements slowed as he watched her, his eyes narrowing, his feet planted firmly on the floor, and his muscles taunt, like a lion anticipating and readying to pounce on his prey. He wanted nothing more than to have her close to him and her delicious blood within inches from his grasps. It would be so easy to grab her, pull her head back to expose her neck, and let his fangs sink into her skin. He could almost feel his mouth watering at his thoughts and he resisted the urge to lick his lips.

But then, out of the blue, he heard Alice's voice. Her sister's voice forced him to come back into his senses, when she said, _'Edward? Edward, are you listening in? Because I have to tell you that Jasper is suffering right now. I saw a vision about him but I pulled him out before anything bad could happen. The two of us have to leave early. We'll come back later.'_

The sound of his sister's voice in his head reminded him of his father in anything but blood, Carlisle. His compassionate and patient father, who refused his primal urges as a vampire and starved himself to the brink of death, because he didn't want to kill a human to sustain himself. Edward's hands shook and he felt disgusted at his earlier thoughts, at the way he almost let the monster take over him just because of the smell of Bella's sweet blood. Wasn't he the one who scolded Jasper this morning? Telling him that killing a human wasn't easy? That giving into the temptation wasn't an option?

He was a hypocrite, and he hated Bella Swan for turning him into something unrecognizable, into the monster that he tried to bury for eight decades. He sent her a glare that could burn her on the spot and she quickly looked away from him when she saw it. Blood rushed to her cheeks to create a lovely shade of red on her skin and Edward groaned quietly, covering his nose and turning his head away, as she took the seat right next to him. How could he survive an hour of torture, of thirst and hunger, when she smelled and looked so appetizing?

He couldn't. As much as he loathed to admit it, he couldn't survive and not drink her blood when she was so close to grab. Edward was rarely terrified about something, but he was exactly feeling that. He was terrified at the urges that threatened to overcome and break his sense of control and becoming a burden to his family because of one stupid mistake. He was terrified of disappointing Carlisle and Esme, and the pity in his siblings' gazes once his control snapped. He had to leave. If he didn't, he would undoubtedly expose their kind and his family would suffer for his mistakes.

Edward stood abruptly in the middle of Mr. Banner's lecture, making the teacher pause and look at him questioningly. He pointedly ignored his classmates stares behind his back, especially the stare of the human next to him.

"There's been a family emergency, Mr. Banner," he told him evenly despite the turmoil inside of him. "May I be excused?"

"Oh," Mr. Banner's hesitation prompted Edward to gnash his teeth together. _'That's weird...'_ "Uhm, sure—"

Edward didn't wait for the rest of his reply. He briskly snatched his books from the table and left in a human pace, holding his breath as he went past Bella who was eyeing him curiously. The cutting glare he sent her made her snap her eyes to the front, fear coating her face and making it pale. _Good_ , he thought scornfully. She should be afraid of him. As soon as he got out of the room, he dropped all pretenses and dashed towards his car in vampire speed. He was just a passing blur across the school grounds, quickly dismissed by whoever saw him.

He went inside his car and locked the doors. There, he finally allowed himself to breathe. He took unnecessary breaths through his mouth, trying to stay calm and to rationalize his thoughts. He only heard from his brothers and Carlisle about humans whose blood sang to them, whose blood that they desired more than anything else in the world who was called a Singer. For Jasper, he had lost count, and for Emmett, it was two. Jasper had long succumbed to the temptation while Emmett had killed one and then evaded the other. Carlisle encountered only one and he quickly left before something could happen to that human. It was another testament of Carlisle's unending patience and ironclad restraint.

He couldn't believe that out of all times and places, and out of all humans, his singer was none other than Isabella Swan. Aside from the fact that he couldn't hear her thoughts, she also had the blood that he desired the most and he hated her for it. He detested her existence. She was just a pesky human. She was supposed to be the one who was weak, not him! She had brought him to his knees and — oh, how the mighty had fallen. He had almost crumbled and if it weren't for his sister's voice inside his head, he didn't know what would've become of Bella Swan.

He had to do something about this. The first time had been a shock but he knew he couldn't face her again any longer unless he wanted to kill her. His throat burned as he recalled her scent but he squashed down the monster's voice, urging him to give in, to go back, to wait for Bella to be alone and — and he would not give in to it! He would not become a monster!

Edward stayed in the car with that mantra in his head until he heard the bell ringing in the distance. He got out and immediately went to the Front Office with brisk and large strides. He saw Mrs. Cope all alone behind her desk and he squared his shoulders and forced himself to relax. It would be unwise if she saw that he was tense. Her self-preservation and her sixth sense as a human would know that there was somethin wrong with him and he didn't need another problem to add onto his list. Plastering a pleasant and dazzling smile, he sauntered towards her. She looked up and blushed when their eyes met.

_ 'It's too bad that he's too young. I wouldn't mind hitting that.'  _ She smiled at him. "Hello, Mr. Cullen. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cope." He kept his voice smooth and languid, which was meant more to seduce than to scare. "I have a problem with my Biology class and I think that you're the only one who can help me."

She blinked. _'A Cullen having a problem in his class? That's a first.'_ "Oh, what's the matter, Mr. Cullen?"

"You see, I already know the material being studied in the class and I'm just wondering if I can switch Biology to another different class? Say, Physics?" Edward leaned against the counter and heard her heartbeat picking up a fast pace at his close proximity.

Her smile was starting to get shaky. _'Why can't all men be like him? He's like a walking and talking sex dream. Too bad he's too young!'_ "Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm really sorry to say but Physics is not available. All the slots have been taken. The class is already full."

"Can I just drop the class then?" There was no way that he'd come back to the class again if Bella was going to be there.

She was dumbfounded. _'Drop a class? What did Mr. Banner do to Edward to want to drop his class?'_ "Edward — err, Mr. Cullen, you will be one credit short and you'd have the repeat the year if you drop Biology."

"I can handle one more year," he said too quickly. As long as he didn't have to face Bella again, he was okay with the arrangements. Nevermind that he would graduate later than his siblings.

She frowned at him. "I think you should go talk to your parents first before making that decision."

Edward growled but it was too low for her to hear. He wished he had Jasper's abilities, so that he could manipulate her emotions and make her agreeable to him. He was about to argue with her when the door behind them opened and a gust of wind blew into the room — and her scent quickly filled every inch, corner, and space. He almost choked at the onslaught of her smell. The scent invaded his senses, making his throat burn and his venom to fill his mouth. It was as delicious as he remembered. If he had a pulse, if his heart was still beating, they would've been erratic by now. He snapped his head towards the door and found the bane of his existence pressed against the wall beside the door, eyes wide at the contempt in his eyes.

"Never mind, Mrs. Cope," he grounded out through his teeth. "I see that you can't help me after all."

He left her sputtering behind him and when he went past Bella, he was careful not to breathe in. Like in class, he sent her a ferocious look before darting towards his car in a semi human speed since there were students walking around. He wasn't nearly as preoccupied as he was before and, as his eyes scanned the parking lot, it ultimately landed on a pair of golden eyes.

It was Hermione Granger and she was staring at him. Edward stomped down the wave of discomfort that he felt rising in his stomach at her piercing stare. She looked as though she was accusing him about something. He shook his head and continued his trek towards his car, ignoring the feel of her stare all the way. He didn't know what he had done to gain her attention and he especially didn't know why she was staring at him as though he was doing something wrong. Frankly, he didn't care to find out. All he knew was he needed to get out of there before he could start a mass slaughter.

His brothers and sisters were already in the car when he got in, slamming the door so hard that they were surprised it hadn't left a dent. Alice, true to her word about them coming back, was beside him and he ignored the worried look she darted to his direction. He started the engine and immediately drove out of the parking lot with a speed that could rival a vampire. He hadn't noticed that he was baring his teeth into a snarl until Emmett pointed it out.

"It's nothing." His answer was meant to placate his siblings however the gruff and harsh tone of his voice did nothing but the opposite.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice questioned. "You seem agitated."

"Later," he answered curtly. "I'll answer you later. Right now, I have to get out of here."

Yes, he had to get out before he could make any mistakes that could put his family into jeopardy.

"Out of town?" Alice whispered absently as a vision of Edward driving out of Forks filled her mind. "Why? You don't have to go."

"Wait, Eddie's leaving?" Emmett's head popped out of the gap between the two of them. "Why? What's wrong?"

Alice scrutinized Edward, before saying, "Say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle first, Edward. Esme will be heartbroken if you left without saying goodbye. You know that." When he failed to respond, she added, "Plus, I have a feeling that you don't have to worry about anything right now."

"What?" The harshness of his voice caused Jasper to growl at him. He softened his tone to appease him. "Look, Alice, I have every reason to worry. I almost killed someone today."

"What?" Rosalie questioned, her voice biting. "What do you mean, Edward?"

"That Bella girl," the scorn in his voice made his siblings look at each other, "is my singer. I caught her scent when we were in Biology class. If it weren't for Alice telling me that she and Jasper were leaving, I don't think Bella would live for the rest of the day. So, don't you see? I have to, Alice. I have to go."

"What about Esme? Or Carlisle?" Alice appeared as though she was adamant to make him stay. "Let us talk about this first, Edward. Don't leave just yet. Let's discuss this as a family."

"Why are you stopping him?" Rosalie demanded. "If Edward's going to endanger this family, I don't see why we shouldn't let him go."

Alice shook her head. "I've always trusted my instincts, Rosie. Something is telling me not to let him leave." She turned to Edward, whose grip on the steering wheel had tightened. "Look, Edward, you can go hunting with Rosalie and Emmett once we arrive home. They are more than enough to stop you from going after Bella. When you return, we'll hold a family meeting with Esme and Carlisle. Let's not rush this, please."

Edward was about to argue with her but he stopped as he thought about her statement. She was right. Esme would be heartbroken if he left so suddenly without a goodbye. Carlisle would be guilty, thinking that he failed him again as his sire and his father. He didn't want that to happen to his surrogate mother and father. What was one more night, anyway? Tomorrow, he would be gone and he would never see Bella Swan again.

"Fine," he conceded.

When they got home, he went out of the car and headed straight towards the forest, knowing that Rosalie and Emmett would follow him. In the forest, he was safe. Away from prying eyes, he could be whatever he wanted to be; may it be a vampire projecting as a human or a fully pledged monster. He ran as far away from Bella Swan as he could, halting when he scented blood. Feed. He needed to feed. His pupils dilated when he saw a stag. Its blood didn't smell as appetizing as Bella's but he needed to feed.

The monster, however, didn't want the stag. The monster wanted him to turn to Chief Swan's house and he was tempted to do so. How easy would it be to go to a house where there were only two occupants? How easy would it be to make it appear as though a thief had broken into their home and then killed them? Nobody would suspect, right? The monster cackled, saying yes, he could kill them, yes, it wouldn't be that hard, and yes, nobody would think that she'd been killed by a vampire. She was just one petty human, the monster said. She would be missed but she was easily forgotten just like the rest of them, he said. Humans were easily replaceable and she was no different, he said. Edward found himself nodding, agreeing to his statements. He and the monster were one and the same, and they wanted Bella's sweet, sweet blood.

"Edward," Rosalie warned behind him. She must've sensed his thoughts because she was suddenly in front of him. "Don't, Edward. You don't want to do this."

The monster inside of him glared at Rosalie and Edward found himself glaring at her too. She glared back, her stance shifting to attack him if he ever went to the direction of the Swan's residence. She was unafraid and she wouldn't back down without a fight. The monster said he could take her on but there was also her mate, Emmett, to consider. Edward might outrun him but Emmett was far stronger than anyone. If he captured him, he couldn't get away. He would be trapped. The monster hissed, displeased at this conclusion.

"You don't want to become a monster, Edward," Rosalie said fiercely. "This isn't worth it. You're allowing yourself to be controlled by this human. Don't surrender to her control. You can't let this little human ruin you."

Edward snarled at her and the monster told him to attack her now before it was too late. This was his chance.

Rosalie looked ready to strike back if he ever pounced at her. "You are not a monster, Edward," she continued vehemently. "Don't let her make you into one. You're better than this. You are in control, you hear me? Don't let it get to you. Don't let her get to you, Edward. Think of Carlisle. Think of Esme. Think of our family, Edward. Don't do this!"

The monster told him not to listen to her, but as he thought of Carlisle and Esme, at their family, Edward was already far out of the monster's reach. The monster clawed at him, trying to catch him, but Edward was already too far gone. Rosalie was right; he didn't want to be the monster. He shouldn't let one human ruin his nonlife. He casted his attention to the stag that was just beginning to trot to the deepest parts of the forest, and without much thought, he lunged at the innocent animal.

He didn't waste a minute. He sunk his fangs into the animal's neck and quickly fed to silence the monster's urgings. When he had finally drained the stag, he stood, wiping the blood from his mouth. His onyx eyes were now slowly shining amber. His mind cleared from the bloodlust and the monster was silenced — for now. He knew it would never be silenced completely and it would be a matter of time before it would rear its ugly head again.

"I need more," he grunted to Emmett and Rosalie before running away to the opposite direction of Chief Swan's house, far away from the sleeping Bella Swan.


	5. The Monster's Savior

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series and/or the Twilight Saga. **

** Chapter Five **

_** The Monster's Savior ** _

Edward arrived home, feeling more controlled than before now that his hunger was satiated. With his eyes gleaming gold, he was calmer as the monster inside of him wasn't urging him to kill Bella anymore. It was finally silent. At least, for now. Esme quickly engulfed him into a bone crushing hug as soon as he passed through the front doors. He didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that she was relieved that he came back. He hugged her back, silently thanking Alice for convincing him to stay one more night before he left.

"Are you alright?" Esme questioned, releasing him from the hug and looking at him anxiously. "Alice told us what happened."

If he was capable, his cheeks would be burning in shame. He lowered his eyes to the floor and muttered, "I'm fine, now. Rosalie and Emmett kept me in check during the hunt. But I can't stay here anymore." They locked gazes for a split second. "I don't think that I can stop myself from... killing her."

'Oh, Edward,' she thought, eyes flashing with something akin to sorrow and sympathy. "We'll talk about it. Carlisle is already home, and in the library with Alice and Jasper. Alice says she has something to say to us."

Edward casted a questioning look at her. "She had a vision while we were out, hadn't she?" He should've known that she'd distract him with an idea of a hunt just to hide the visions from him. He winced. If it involved him murdering an innocent, it was better if he hadn't gotten a glimpse of it. He would never forgive himself if he lost control of the monster.

Esme smiled fondly and ran her fingers through his bronze hair. "She's looking out for all of us." She nudged him towards the stairs, glancing at Rosalie and Emmett who were silent behind them. "Come on. Let's go."

When they arrived at the library, Esme instantly went to Carlisle, who was sitting behind his desk. Alice and Jasper were occupying the only loveseat in the room, Rosalie and Emmett chose the comfy crimson sofa, the former choosing to perch on the armrest. Edward was staring apprehensively at the grim mask that Carlisle was sporting. His mind was racing, making it impossible for Edward to comprehend. He turned to Alice instead, who, he noted in confusion, was busy thinking about designer clothes. Edward figured it was a means to get him to stay out of her mind.

Finally, Carlisle lifted his gaze and met Edward's eyes. "I am sorry that you have to go through that, Edward." The forlorn in his voice caused Edward to avert his eyes away. Carlisle knew of his internal battles, and how much Edward was consumed with self-loathing ever since he left him to hunt on humans instead. Edward came back because of the hate that he felt for himself and Carlisle knew it too well, having experienced it for himself. "It was an unfortunate situation, meeting your singer like that."

"It's okay, Carlisle." His voice sounded too empty, even for him. "I left as fast as I can before anything bad can happen. But you do realize that I can't stay here any longer, right?"

"We have already talked about your predicament, Edward," Carlisle darted a quick glance at Alice. He sighed, "and we decided that you can't leave just yet."

"What?" Edward snarled. He couldn't believe that Carlisle wasn't going to agree with his decision. He knew how hard it was for him to resist his singer. It was fucking painful, almost to the point of physical. "Do you understand what you just said? Do you understand what will happen if you stop me? I have to go!"

"Edward's right, Carlisle," Rosalie chimed in. Her expression mirrored his disbelief. "If he doesn't leave, Bella's likely going to die, and then we're going to die because he killed a human."

"We're not going to die," Alice interjected abruptly with her bright eyes trained on the floor. "We don't have to worry about anything because nothing is going to happen to us."

Edward narrowed his gaze on her. "What did you saw, Alice?"

Alice frowned and it didn't take long for Edward to witness the vision she found while he was hunting.

_ It was dark and the moon was hidden behind thick greyish black clouds. The atmosphere was ominous and disconcerting. He was standing in front of a small modest house, his figure haunting in the dark. He moved and then he was in front of a wooden door. His eyes were bright in the night and the predatory glint in it was chilling. A sinister smile brought its way to his lips, heightening his chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. Despite that there was nothing human in his eyes, he was still as beautiful as Lucifer before he fell from heaven and became a fallen angel. There was no one stopping him. He was going to kill Bella Swan tonight. _

"No!" Edward screamed, breathing heavily. No, no, no... He was... He was going to become a monster! "No! Stop it, Alice!" He didn't want to see anymore!

"Don't stop! You have to see!" Alice insisted and Edward couldn't stop the images invading in his mind.

_ A chalky white hand reached out for the doorknob. Closer and closer, there was no one to stop him. The sinister smile widened and he was so close, it was only an inch away — but a hand clamped down around his wrist, preventing him from opening the door. When he whipped his head to the person who stopped him, he met golden eyes. Suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. He was with Hermione Granger. _

Edward blinked and then a series of other scenes barged forth inside his mind, flowing steadily without disruption. All he could do was watch in wonder and curiosity, while his family looked at him and Alice, until the visions eventually stopped. Edward blinked as the scenes dispersed into mists.

He found himself staring straight into Alice's eyes which had the same shine and brightness that he saw in one of the visions she poured into his mind. She looked ecstatic, there were no other words to describe the light in her eyes. Jasper allowed himself to smile despite not knowing why his wife was blissfully happy. The rest of their family looked perplexed.

Edward couldn't utter a single thing to say to her. There was no string of letters that could be put into big words as his overwhelming emotions waged a war inside of him. Even Jasper winced at the complications of his feelings.

The first vision haunted him, knowing that he couldn't restrain the monster in him was an insult to the years he spent as a 'vegetarian', the years he spent exercising his control, but those other visions... He understood now why Alice didn't want him to leave. She wanted her visions to come true.

"Don't you see, Edward?" Alice's voice was always sweet and high pitched. Now, it was unusually shaky as though she was close to tears. Everyone was stunned into silence. "You can't leave. If you do, the visions wouldn't happen. That's why you have to stay."

It didn't matter to Edward though. The monster in the vision still haunted him. The other visions... They didn't matter if their price was for him to turn into something he hated. So, he said with a voice as hard as steel, "It doesn't change anything."

"It does!" Alice was screeching at him. She was upset at his denial and refusal to take the terms of her visions. "It changes everything and you know it!"

"Alice," Jasper murmured as he calmed his wife. He frowned when he could feel her trembling against him. 'She's really upset...' "Calm down, sweetheart."

"What's going on?" Rosalie questioned, looking thoroughly pissed at not knowing what was happening.

"Are we still talking about Edward's exile?" Emmett retorted next to her.

Esme watched on, looking extremely anxious while Carlisle was patting her hand on his shoulder, watching silently. Edward didn't know why he wasn't stopping any of them but he had an inkling that he also wanted the visions to be fulfilled, just like Alice. It angered Edward even more. Out of all of them, Carlisle should be the one to understand him first. He shouldn't encourage Alice's visions, but supported him instead. Edward wondered if Esme knew about the visions too but based by the worry on her face, she probably didn't have any clue.

Alice stared defiantly at Edward; her lips pursed so hard it could bleed. _'It will happen, Edward. I want it to happen. Don't leave.'_

"You're telling me to become a monster, Alice!" Edward snapped at her, ignoring Jasper's growl of warning. "Just so you can hold onto your visions, you're telling me to let go of the small humanity that I have left so that your visions can come true! I'm telling you now that it's not going to happen! Not now, not ever!"

"You're ruining your only chance at happiness, Edward! Stop being so selfish! This isn't only about you; this is about all of us too!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Rosalie boomed as she stood in between Edward and Alice, looking extremely agitated. The rest of the family watched on. "Now, I don't know what is happening here, but I'm not just going to stand here and listen to you two argue while we don't even know why!"

"Whoo! Tell 'em, babe!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie glared at her husband before turning to Edward and Alice. "Now, we're going to relax under Jasper's influence, and then start at the very beginning." When no one objected, Rosalie visibly went at ease, though that might've been because Jasper was now working his abilities on them. "Alice, tell us what you saw in your vision when we were out hunting so that we can finally know what the hell is happening. Better yet, start at the very beginning why you don't want Edward to leave."

Alice leaned against Jasper, shooting Edward a glare over Rosalie's shoulder. Then she said, "When we were at the car and when Edward was thinking about leaving, I told you that my instincts were already telling me to prevent him from doing so. I've always trusted my instincts because it had gotten me where I am today." Her eyes flicked towards Edward. "That's why I suggested you hunted first and talk to Esme and Carlisle before leaving. I was trying to stall you so that I can have a vision without you interrupting it. The hunt, of course, opened your inner demons, and you were more inclined to listen to the voice urging you to kill Bella, knowing that she was close. It led me to the first vision that you saw."

"What vision?" Rosalie clipped, ignoring Edward's choking noises in the background.

"I had a vision of him hunting Bella," answered Alice casually, as though it was an everyday occurrence for Edward to hunt little fragile humans.

"You have a vision of him killing a human and you still don't want him to go?" Rosalie bit out, looking incredulous.

"Finally! Someone seeing reason!" Edward remarked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I saw that Edward was hunting her," Alice said impatiently. "I didn't say anything about him killing her. In my vision, I saw someone stopping him before it could happen."

"Who?" Rosalie demanded.

"Hermione Granger," Alice said, staring at Edward.

"Hermione Granger?" Emmett was in disbelief. "The new vampire that stopped Edward from attacking the human?"

"Yes. She stopped him before he could break into Chief Swan's house. When the first vision ended, I saw other visions, brief flashes of some sort in the distant future. If Edward leaves, those flashes wouldn't happen." Alice pouted petulantly. "Those visions are important to us and Edward's going to ruin it all if he doesn't stop wallowing in his own self-pity."

"I'm not going to indulge your childish fantasies and whims," Edward spat before turning to Carlisle. "I can't stay. You know that."

"We're all going to love her, Edward!" Alice exclaimed, now jumping to her feet with Jasper quickly on her side. "Stop trying to prevent the inevitable. It will happen!"

"Not if I can't help it." Edward gritted his teeth, furious at Alice's behavior.

"You saw the visions! There is no stopping it! I won't allow you to leave!"

"That's not your decision to make!"

"Stop it!" Esme's usually soft voice was now firm. She regarded both of them with a stern stare. "Now, we all know that you are both distraught and upset, but that doesn't mean that you're going to be involved into a screaming match about it, do you understand?" Alice and Edward both murmured their agreement and Esme eventually smiled before she addressed Alice. "Honey, I know you mean well but unless you can give us another reason why Edward doesn't have to go, there is no stopping him."

"But Esme—!"

"No, Alice, shush." Esme sighed. "What's so important about those other visions that you saw anyway?"

Alice looked as though she was about to breakdown. "It's important to us, Esme! If Edward left, those visions wouldn't happen, and... and we wouldn't get the chance to love her!"

"Love her?" Esme reflected the confusion they were all sporting aside from Edward and Carlisle. "Who are you talking about, Honey?"

"Hermione!" Alice answered, sounding distressed. "I saw in my visions that I'm going to love her! And not just me, but the entire family too!"

Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were dumbfounded but Alice continued on. "I saw you, Esme. I saw you with her. You were braiding her hair and you looked so happy and motherly while she was telling you about something that made you smile."

Esme turned silent and Alice faced to Rosalie. "Then—then I saw you, Rosie. You were with Hermione and you were laughing with her about something." Rosalie's eyebrows rose incredulously. "It's true! You were unguarded and relaxed and there was so much trust in your eyes. You obviously see her as a younger sister. No one could mistake it for anything else!"

Then she looked at Emmett. "And then, Emmett, you were throwing her over your shoulders and twirling her in the air, laughing while she was shouting at you. Then Carlisle"—she looked at his surrogate father—"I saw him pointing at the paintings in the library, and Hermione was there with him, listening to the stories behind those paintings. If you hadn't trusted her, you wouldn't have told her about it."

Then Alice turned to Jasper and her eyes brightened as she clasped both of his hands with hers. "And Jasper, you're going to love her too. I saw it. You were smiling openly at her and you were patting her hair while she was pouting at you like a child. You looked every inch like a big brother in my vision." Jasper could only smile fondly. Alice faced them, looking determined. "I saw myself in the vision and my face was filled with unbridled happiness while I was hugging her and she was smiling at me. She's going to be a big part of our lives. She's going to become our family and if Edward leaves, it wouldn't happen. Edward is the only one who can get her to stay with us."

Esme looked at Edward. "Is it true, Edward? What she saw in her visions?"

Edward glared at a particular spot on the wall. Everyone was waiting for him to confirm Alice's declarations. "Yes," he finally said. "But, like I said, it doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't change anything?" Rosalie repeated incredulously, clenching her jaw. "It changes the whole damn thing, Edward!" — "Language!" Esme reprimanded in the background — "If Alice's visions are going to come true, then that means that this new vampire is going to be our new sister! Why are you stopping this girl from joining into our family anyway?"

Edward looked darkly at her. "Just a second ago, you were insisting me to leave! These visions shouldn't have changed your mind!"

"Stop being so goddamn selfish! Alice is right! This isn't about you anymore! It involves all of us! Our entire family is involved! What are you so afraid of anyway?!"

"He's afraid of falling in love with her." It was Alice who voiced this out.

"No, that's not it and you know it!" Edward denied vehemently.

"Falling in love with her?" The hope in Esme's voice almost made Edward feel sick. "Are you saying that Hermione will become Edward's lover?"

"More." Alice looked at Esme. "They're meant more than that."

Esme gasped. "Do you mean to say that Edward and Hermione are mates?"

"Yes." The firm conviction in her voice rendered any disagreements into nothing. "They're true mates. They're fated to be together. He will love her and she will love him. That's why he's the only one who can make those visions to come true."

"How wonderful!" There it was; the happiness in her eyes that was directed solely for her youngest son. She always wanted him to find a vampire that could make him happy and feel loved, the same feelings that she got in the presence of her beloved husband. "This is such a wonderful news!"

"It's not going to happen." He hated disappointing her but he hated lying to her even more. What he told her was the truth: nothing was going to happen between him and Hermione. He wouldn't allow it. Not even Alice's flashes of the future can change his mind.

"What's keeping you away, Edward?" There was a challenging glint in Alice's eyes that prompted him to bare his teeth into a snarl. "You saw the vision, Edward. You saw the love and adoration on both of your faces. This is the thing that you've been waiting for in your entire life, Edward! Why are you stopping this?"

"Because I am not a monster!" Edward said, punctuating every word with a heavy voice and a fierce glare. "You saw the first vision, Alice. You saw that I gave into the hateful part of myself. If loving her means becoming a monster, I don't want to love her then."

"She stopped you, remember?" Alice said exasperatedly. "She stopped you from becoming one. You're not going to be a monster because she's there to remind you the humanity you have left in you. You're thinking too much about your lack of control, of your fear of becoming something that you hate, to see the bigger picture right in front of you. Don't you understand? She's not Bella's savior, Edward." A pause. "She's yours."

Edward stared angrily at her before looking away. He didn't want to admit defeat but he couldn't deny that Alice was right. Not to mention, their other siblings, including their mother and father, were supporting her. Him leaving would not solve anything; it would only label him a coward to the eyes of his nonliving family. Hermione wasn't the villain; he was and he hated that she posed as a reminder of the would-be night of Bella's impending doom. If he left, he would deprive his family a chance to get to know another vampire who would later join into their close knitted family.

Emmett was already thinking of introducing himself while Rosalie was pondering how to approach Hermione, also thinking about how the new vampire had gotten her to trust her. Jasper only thought of Alice's happiness and he wanted to satisfy her. If he had to befriend this Hermione, then he would do it to appease her. Esme was already wondering if she was going to transform a guestroom to her very own bedroom or let her stay in Edward's bedroom instead while Carlisle was thinking if he should talk to her. Edward groaned when he realized that they were planning ahead, whether they had his approval or not.

"Stop fighting this, please." Alice's voice was now soft, knowing that he was now starting to see reason. "It's going to happen, Edward. It's only a matter of time. Don't stop us from loving her and don't stop yourself from falling in love." A mischievous grin now lit her pixie like features up. "Besides, would you really let one measly human ruin your eternal happiness just because she smells good? Bella's not worth a lifetime of damnation, Edward."

He wondered if he should fight against what Alice had seen, if he contradicted what she said and didn't allow himself to fall in love with Hermione Granger. What would happen then? Would she still stay in his family, eventually become his sister in their next destination, rather than a lover? A mate? A true mate?

Alice's grin faded. "You're going to be miserable if you stop this. I saw it in my vision. If you left, you will leave for good and you won't come back, ever. It's likely that this is the first and last time you have an encounter with her. You two will suffer a lifetime of waiting for each other, Edward. Hermione is the finish line to your marathon. You don't have to run anymore. Please accept this. It's inevitable."

Without warning, Edward saw the other outcome of Alice's vision, the one where he decided to leave Forks. He never believed himself to be capable of being more miserable than he was now until she showed him the vision. Alice's face was inscrutable when the visions vanished and Edward knew that he couldn't do that to himself. She was right. Bella Swan, no matter how delicious nor sweet her blood smelled, wasn't worth the damnation he would be forced upon himself if he left.

Golden eyes and ruby lips invaded his mind and Edward wondered what would draw him to someone like Hermione. She wasn't ordinary. She was beautiful although if he wanted someone for their beauty alone, he should've mated with Tanya a long time ago. The Gods knew how much she wanted him. Hermione was different though. Every vampire knew that they could mate with anybody they wanted, however finding a true mate — a person who was made for you and only intended for you — was their purpose no matter how many years they spent with their lovers. That was Hermione to him: a true mate. She was the one person he could truly be happy with just like Esme was with Carlisle and Alice and Rosalie was with Jasper and Emmett. Was Hermione being his true mate the reason why he couldn't hear her thoughts?

He absently rubbed his forehead, recalling the sharp pain he felt earlier. He wondered if it was Hermione's ability that she gained through her turn, to protect herself from mental intrusions with something that closely resembled a lighting. It was strange that someone who had hurt him would ultimately save him from his own self. The one person whose abilities would lash out to hurt him was going to be someone he loved in the future. He snorted. How ironic.

"Fine," he sighed resignedly. "I won't leave or even try to." Alice squealed and Esme smiled relief. "But, please don't make me regret this."

Esme beamed along with Carlisle.

"You won't!" Alice promised jovially.

He sincerely hoped that she was right.

"There is one more thing," he said quietly, looking deep in thought.

"What is it?" Jasper questioned, sensing the dread he was feeling.

"I can't read her thoughts," Edward confessed, his mouth pinched. "Actually, I can't read both of their thoughts, Bella's and Hermione's."

"What?" Rosalie was shock, as well as all of them. "You mean to say that you can't read a human's thoughts? Why?"

"How should I know?" Edward groaned in frustration. "I was quite shocked myself. It was like she has a shield around her mind, blocking me from entering it. It was completely silent."

"Do you mean to say that for once your powers are useless?" Emmett looked quite ecstatic if his wide smile was any indication.

"Not the time, Emmett." Rosalie shot him a glare.

"Uh, now it is," Emmett quipped, chuckling. "I mean, Eddie is finally getting a taste of his own medicine."

Edward glared at him.

"And the vampire?" Carlisle demanded. "You mentioned something about her?"

Edward met his gaze. "She is the same. However, she's very different also."

"Why? How?" Rosalie asked briskly.

"If Bella's mind has a shield around it, Hermione has like an electric fence," Edward explained slowly. "Earlier today, I tried to catch a glimpse of her thoughts but something strange happened that made me stop."

"Was that the pain that you felt earlier?" Jasper clarified, looking disturbed.

Edward nodded grimly. "Yes. It was as though I was zapped out of her mind by lightning. It was a pain that I never experienced before. At least before I was turned. My head had hurt so much that I'd be writhing on the floor if I was a normal human."

Everyone grew silent as they contemplated what it could mean. Edward could hear their doubts, especially Rosalie's, and he wasn't at all surprised when Alice was the first one to shake her thoughts away and address them all.

"It doesn't matter!" Alice said.

"Sweetheart." Jasper reached out but his wife shook her head.

"It doesn't!" Alice insisted. "So, what if they're both immune to Edward's gift? That doesn't mean that my gift or Jasper's is immune too! Bella isn't a problem as long as Edward stays away from her and Hermione will be a part of our family soon. We will still get to know her. Besides," Alice grinned mischievously, "imagine what could happen if she and Edward ever played chest!"

Esme smiled slightly at her energetic and optimistic daughter. "Alice is right," she said, leaning closer to Carlisle. "Hermione is a part of our family. She has a rare gift. We should not turn her away just because of it."

Everyone else was placated after that although Rosalie still had lingering doubts that prompted her to excuse herself to tinker with the cars again. Edward moved past the circle his family created and stood before the glass walls, watching the night sky and absently rubbing his forehead. He couldn't help but think if the pain had any meaning or any indication of what she'd been through in her human life.

Because that amount of blistering pain could only be inflicted through torture and Edward had a feeling that he wouldn't like the story behind it very much.


End file.
